Contradições
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: “Azul e vermelho. Slytherin e Gryffindor. Cobardia e coragem. Inveja e justiça. Conceitos opostos, que não podem coabitar.” - Scorpius/Rose - 2º lugar no II Challenge de Slytherin 3V e 1º lugar no I Challenge de Scorpius Malfoy 6V
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **_Nenhuma personagem, lugar ou qualquer outra coisa do mundo da JK me pertence. _

**Contradições**

**Prólogo**

Durante a minha infância, habituei-me a ouvir a opinião dos meus pais sobre os outros feiticeiros, sem, realmente, prestar grande atenção. Quantas vezes anuí, quando a minha mãe se queixava que Ginevra Potter deveria ser presa por ousar sair à rua com aquelas roupas demasiado garridas? Ou que Luna Lovegood era louca por não adoptar o apelido do marido? Já para não falar dos muitos discursos sobre o quão convencidos eram o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger, quando o meu pai estudava em Hogwarts.

Atribuía as queixas da minha mãe a simples caprichos, movidos pela sua habitual prática de criticar os outros. E, até há bem pouco tempo, pensei que o meu pai era movido pelo ódio e, embora me custe admiti-lo, pela inveja. Só agora comecei a perceber que estava errado. Não era o ódio que o movia; simplesmente, existem pessoas que nos obrigam a agir de um determinado modo.

No caso do meu pai, essas pessoas eram aqueles três Gryffindor. Para mim, só existe um demónio: Rose Weasley.

O meu pai costumava dizer que a Granger (recusa-se a tratá-la pelo novo apelido) era uma sabichona insuportável que saltava na cadeira de cada vez que os professores faziam uma questão, esticando a mão ao máximo, como se quisesse tocar o tecto.

Vejo que a Weasley saiu à mãe. É impressionante a forma como a sua mão se ergue no ar, às vezes antes de os professores acabarem de formular uma pergunta. Acho que está a tentar bater algum recorde pessoal, do género c_onsigo responder a mais perguntas do que todos os outros._ Para mim, ela não passa de uma exibicionista.

Durante alguns anos, não me preocupei com esse assunto. Sempre fui o melhor aluno da minha equipa, para orgulho dos meus pais. A minha mãe, que nunca fora inteligente, foi suficientemente esperta par arranjar um bom casamento… e o meu pai, embora perspicaz, nunca se dedicou muito aos estudos. Por isso, o facto de eu costumar ser o melhor era tão importante.

Tudo isso acabou, assim que passei a ter aulas juntamente com a Weasley. Até então, apenas tivera aulas conjuntas com os Hufflepuff, o que não representava qualquer desafio. No entanto, a partir do momento em que tive o azar de escolher exactamente as mesmas disciplinas que ela, nunca mais tive sossego.

Nem eu nem ela estávamos habituados a competir; sempre fôramos os melhores, sem qualquer oposição. Agora que somos obrigados a permanecer na mesma sala de aula, concorremos para ver quem consegue responder mais rapidamente, com o máximo de correcção possível. O meu cotovelo passou a estar permanentemente apoiado na mesa, pronto a impulsionar o meu braço, assim que uma nova questão fosse lançada. E, mesmo assim, ainda não fui capaz de o fazer mais depressa do que ela.

Dou por mim a espiá-la pelo canto do olho, de cada vez que os professores fazem uma questão. No entanto, de cada vez que o faço, a sua mão já está erguida, embora o seu braço não esteja tão esticado como o meu.

Isto não quer dizer que eu nunca responda. Os professores mostram-se irritantemente imparciais, dando as mesmas hipóteses a todos os alunos. Se, por acaso, algum aluno menos participativo decidir tentar a sua sorte, ignoram-nos, a mim e à Weasley, e dão-lhe uma oportunidade. Só lamento que o façam com quem não merece.

A maior parte dos professores adoptou o mesmo esquema: alternar entre mim e a Weasley, quando se trata de responder. Poucos são os que esperam alguns momentos, esperando que mais alguém se decida a imitar-nos, contudo, tal situação é tão rara que acabarão por desistir.

Zabini não consegue perceber o porquê do meu aborrecimento. Relembra-me, constantemente, que eu participo em todas as aulas várias vezes. Então, porque é que continuo insatisfeito?

– Ela continua a ser a primeira! Se prestares atenção, vais compreender que eu só respondo, porque os professores não querem que ela monopolize as aulas deles! – respondo, num tom baixo, irritadiço.

Ele limita-se a rolar os olhos nas órbitas, impaciente. Não esperava outra coisa dele; segundo o meu pai, Blaise Zabini também era assim, pouco dado a estes assuntos.

O pior de tudo é quando eu não sei a resposta. Nessas alturas, a sala fica mergulhado num silêncio pesado, apenas quebrado pelo roçar de um manto no momento em que ela levanta o braço, perfeitamente consciente de que é a única que sabe o que dizer. E, então, os olhos dos professores brilham de curiosidade; brilho esse que, lentamente, vai dando lugar à satisfação, à medida que a Weasley fala.

Tento esconder o meu aborrecimento. Sei que sou bem sucedido nesse aspecto. Uma das vantagens em ser um Malfoy é o facto de sabermos fingir como ninguém. Seria capaz de enganar qualquer pessoa, em qualquer situação. Até mesmo ela, embora nunca tenha tentado.

Como se o facto de relegar-me para segundo plano não fosse suficiente, ela ainda consegue não mostrar o seu triunfo. Costuma sorrir quando se debate com uma questão particularmente difícil, como se isso lhe desse prazer. Estou certo de que não sorri pelo facto de os outros não serem como ela, no entanto, ainda não percebi qual o verdadeiro motivo por trás daquele gesto.

De repente, os meus pensamentos passaram a girar em torno da minha competição com a Weasley. Já não me empenho para aprender por gosto ou dedicação; ao invés, esforço-me por tentar saber mais do que ela.

**--**

**Nota da Autora: **Bem, aqui está o prólogo da minha primeira angst. Betagem por Elyon (obrigada ).

Beijos. E não se esqueçam... review! Ou não posto o proximo capítulo. :P


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

A melhor maneira de vencer um inimigo é estudar todos os seus passos, costumava dizer o meu avô, quando a nostalgia era mais forte. Sei que se refere ao tempo em que era um Devorador da Morte de corpo e alma, muito antes de Lord Voldemort ter posto a vida do meu pai em perigo. Essa época já passou, contudo, esta táctica de guerra continuará a ser útil.

Estou disposto a fazer o que for preciso para vencer a Weasley, nem que tenha de seguir todos os seus passos, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias por ano. Por enquanto, não precisarei de ajuda; limitar-me-ei a apalpar o terreno.

Hoje, não prestei grande atenção à aula de Poções. Tinha-me sentado numa das mesas mais afastadas da secretária da professora, no canto mais escuro da masmorra. Colocara a cadeira ligeiramente inclinada para a esquerda, de modo a poder visualizar a minha presa sem problemas. Ignorei os comentários trocistas de Zabini e preparei-me para começar a minha observação.

A Weasley estava sentada ao lado do Potter, com as costas muito direitas, na sua habitual postura de menina exemplar. Poderia pensar que ela estava petrificada, não fosse o facto de os seus lábios se moverem rapidamente, formando palavras inaudíveis e quase imperceptíveis. Senti que a minha boca se contorcia, formando o esboço de um sorriso trocista.

Nesse instante, o primo dela virou-se na minha direcção e os nossos olhares cruzaram-se, por escassos segundos. O meu sorriso alargou-se, ao ver o olhar desconfiado que ele me lançou, antes de quebrar o contacto visual e colocar um braço protector em torno dos ombros da Weasley, como se a quisesse manter afastada de mim.

Meia hora mais tarde, não tinha feito quaisquer progressos. Ela mantinha-se praticamente estática, excepto quando se debruçava ligeiramente para tomar apontamentos. Nesses momentos, esperava que ela fizesse qualquer coisa idiota, como morder a ponta da pena ou roer as unhas. No entanto, não o fez.

Uma onda de frustração ameaçou a minha determinação, mas não foi suficientemente intensa. Nem mesmo o facto de eu não ter dito uma única palavra me demoliu! A Weasley que aproveitasse aquela falta de concorrência enquanto pudesse. Quando chegasse o momento apropriado, seria ela quem estaria sentada a um canto, de cabeça baixa, mergulhada num silêncio humilhado.

Infelizmente, a professora estranhou a minha falta de participação. Sem que eu me apercebesse, deslizou até ao local onde o meu corpo permanecia, imóvel e silencioso.

– Mr. Malfoy.

Não reagi ao chamamento. Estava demasiado concentrado nela.

– Mr. Malfoy!

Zabini deu-me uma forte cotovelada, o que me despertou do meu torpor. Olhei em redor, atordoado, como se tivesse acabado de acordar de uma sesta inoportuna. Todos os olhares estavam centrados no meu ser, irradiando curiosidade. Todos, menos dois: o dela e o da professora. A primeira mantinha-se impávida; a segunda fitava-me iradamente.

– Slytherin acaba de perder cinco pontos pela sua desatenção, Mr. Malfoy! – afirmou ela, num tom perigosamente baixo. – Agora, preste atenção, ou serei forçada a mudá-lo para um lugar mais apropriado. Entendido?

Anuí, interiormente aborrecido por ter sido apanhado. Relutantemente, corrigi a posição da minha cadeira e obriguei-me a desviar o olhar da minha presa, concentrando toda a minha atenção na professora que, por vezes, me lançava um olhar discreto, de certo para se certificar de que eu me mantinha atento. Não precisava, contudo, de o fazer; eu já tinha percebido que a minha observação tinha terminado, inconclusiva. Por enquanto.

Zabini insistiu em acompanhar-me, argumentando que isso evitaria que eu me metesse em mais sarilhos. Não pude evitar um sorriso irónico: das únicas vezes em que fui castigado, foi sempre por causa dele. Mesmo assim, encolhi os ombros, satisfeito por ter companhia na minha missão.

Foi ele quem a viu primeiro. Encaminhava-se, num passo apressado, em direcção ao Salão, com um livro nos braços. Como sempre, estava acompanhada pelo primo, Albus Severus Potter, um Gryffindor de corpo e alma. Por outras palavras, um idiota, convencido de que é melhor do que os outros, apenas por ser filho do "grande" Harry Potter. Já tivemos as nossas discussões, mas não o considero o meu arqui-inimigo. Seria um grande elogio se eu o fizesse.

– Estão bem um para o outro. Se não fossem primos… – murmurou Zabini, maliciosamente.

Ri-me com ele, sem pudor. Não era a primeira vez que alguém fazia uma insinuação do género. Eu próprio já utilizara aquele argumento, numa das minhas discussões com o Potter. Gostava de ver o quão irritado ele ficava, ao passo que ela nem pestanejava. Limitava-se a puxar o primo pelo braço, impelindo-o a virar-me costas.

– Hum, refreia as tuas fantasias, Zabini. Ela é demasiado certinha para se meter nessas coisas.

Tive o cuidado de pronunciar estas últimas palavras num tom suficientemente alto, de modo a que ela conseguisse ouvir-me. Esperei, expectante, que ela se virasse para trás, que me fulminasse com o olhar. No entanto, não obtive quaisquer resultados, à excepção de mais gargalhadas, por parte de Zabini, e de um olhar irritado, vindo do Potter. Vi-o sussurrar algo à Weasley. Talvez estivesse a dizer-lhe para me ignorar. Como se ele precisasse de o fazer.

Engraçado, nunca discuti com ela. Não por nunca ter tentado, mas sim porque ela se limita a ignorar-me. Nunca se exalta, nem se mostra afectada, o que apenas contribui para aumentar a minha irritação. Talvez seja esse o seu objectivo.

Continuámos a gracejar sobre os Gryffindor, sem nunca nos afastarmos deles. Eu não me poderia dar ao luxo de a perder de vista, agora que tenho a oportunidade de a observar fora das aulas. Por isso, foi com os olhos postos nela que me sentei na mesa da minha equipa.

Felizmente, a Weasley sentou-se de frente para mim. Pude espiar todos os seus gestos, um tanto apressados. Começou por colocar o seu livro ao lado do prato, com um cuidado excessivo, quase afectuoso. De seguida, tirou um lápis da mochila e, numa sucessão de movimentos rápidos e secos, prendeu os seus longos cabelos castanhos, num penteado demasiado informal para ela. As madeixas soltas davam-lhe um ar estranhamente desleixado. Senti-me subitamente enraivecido: como é que ela se atrevia a descontrair, quando eu era forçado a abdicar do meu tempo livre para a espiar?

– Não me digas que a Weasley beijou o Potter! – exclamou Zabini, muito entusiasmado.

Sem pensar duas vezes, desviei o olhar e encarei-o, de sobrolho franzido.

– O que disseste?

– Oh, esquece. Pensei que tivesses visto algo surpreendente. – replicou ele, mais calmo. – Estavas de boca aberta…

Não reparei que tinha manifestado a minha surpresa. Daí para a frente, tinha de ter mais cuidado com as suas reacções, a menos que quisesse deitar tudo a perder.

– Não foi nada. – afirmei, aborrecido.

Espetei o meu garfo numa batata com demasiada força. O que é que aquela rapariga tinha para me fazer perder o controlo? Não lhe bastava ser mais inteligente do que eu?

Furioso, voltei a erguer o olhar. Um segundo depois, toda a minha fúria desaparecera para dar lugar a um profundo espanto. Ela almoçava o mais depressa possível, quase sem respirar, sob o olhar estupefacto do Potter, que se esquecera de continuar a comer.

– Aquela tipa é completamente doida!

Pelo canto do olho, fitei o meu colega, que também estava de olhos postos naquela cena.

– A quem o dizes! – murmurei, por entre dentes.

Dois minutos depois, já tinha terminado o almoço. Soltou o cabelo, com desenvoltura, deixando que aquele mar de rebeldia lhe emoldurasse o rosto. Disse algumas palavras apressadas ao primo e levantou-se de um salto, antes de se encaminhar para as portas do Salão, com passos rápidos, mas suaves.

Engoli à pressa um grande pedaço de bife, antes de me erguer também. Murmurei um "até já" rápido para Zabini e caminhei vagarosamente, como se não tivesse pressa. Só apressei o passo quando me certifiquei de que já estava suficientemente longe do Salão.

Para onde é que ela iria numa altura em que todos estavam a almoçar? E, mais intrigante ainda, porque é que não se fazia acompanhar pelo melhor amigo?

Subi o primeiro lanço de escadas a correr, tendo o cuidado de não fazer muito barulho. Sem surpresa, identifiquei a sua figura alguns metros à minha frente. Caminhava rapidamente, de cabeça baixa. Talvez por isso não se tenha apercebido da minha presença. Ainda bem; não me apetecia nada ter de inventar uma desculpa qualquer.

A minha perseguição terminou na biblioteca, onde ela se sentou, com uma pilha de livros à frente. Esperei, pacientemente, durante alguns minutos, fitando o modo como ela consultava vários livros em simultâneo para, de seguida, tomar algumas notas num pedaço de pergaminho.

Voltei-me de costas, por alguns momentos. Precisava de pensar sem ser influenciado pela sua imagem. Precisava de manter a cabeça fria, tal como ela fazia. Precisava de descobrir o que é que ela estava a tramar. E, sobretudo, precisava de a vencer.

Passeei por entre as muitas fileiras de livros, atento a eventuais espaços vazios que me indicassem qual a secção consultada. Não demorei muito para perceber que ela se debruçara sobre a Transfiguração Humana, embora ainda não soubesse porquê. É certo que já tínhamos iniciado esse estudo algumas aulas antes, no entanto, tinha a certeza de que o professor não tinha marcado trabalhos de casa.

Não costumo perder o controlo. Aliás, não costumava fazê-lo, até agora. Sinto cada vez mais dificuldades em manter-me calmo e inexpressivo. E tudo por causa dela.

Encostei-me a uma das estantes, sem desviar o olhar da Weasley. Não pude evitar comprimir os lábios, pensando no ridículo da minha situação. O que diria o meu pai se me visse, neste momento?

Mal tinha acabado de formular este pensamento, já as minhas pernas me impeliam na sua direcção, completamente alheias à minha vontade. Em poucos segundos, percorri a distância que nos separava, estacando ao seu lado.

– Weasley?

Ela estremeceu, antes de erguer o olhar para mim, fitando-me sem esconder a surpresa que sentia. Uma agradável sensação de poder invadiu o meu âmago. Afinal, a miss perfeição tinha momentos de fragilidade.

– Malfoy? – a sua voz parecia absolutamente segura, contrastando com a confusão perceptível na sua face. – Queres alguma coisa?

Deixei que os meus lábios se entreabrissem, formando um ténue sorriso trocista, em antecipação.

– Por acaso, até quero. – respondi, num tom neutro. – Quero saber o que é que estás aqui a fazer, enquanto toda a gente está a almoçar.

Esperava que ela arregalasse os olhos, num misto de indignação e surpresa. No entanto, ela limitou-se a erguer uma sobrancelha, num gesto de descrença.

– Porque fazes uma pergunta a que eu não sou obrigada a responder?

O meu sorriso apagou-se, perante a indiferença que as suas palavras me transmitiram. Cerrei os dentes, contendo-me para não lhe responder com azedume. Mentalmente, comecei a construir uma resposta suficientemente satisfatória, contudo, ela antecipou-se. Mais uma vez.

– Vou responder-te, apesar de não ter de o fazer. – afirmou, no mesmo tom. – Estou a fazer uma pesquisa sobre Animagi.

– Estás a pensar tentar? – indaguei, sem esconder a minha incredulidade.

Ela franziu a testa, misteriosamente.

– Porque estás tão interessado? – a sua voz denotava um misto de alarme, camuflado sob um toque de curiosidade moderada.

Precipitei-me a responder, sem me preocupar em ocultar a agitação que me invadira:

– Porque esse é o meu sonho de criança.

Imediatamente a seguir, corei, envergonhado com a confissão que acabara de fazer. Raios, Scorpius, porque é que lhe disseste isso, logo a ela? Porque insistes em dar-lhe mais trunfos, mais hipóteses de te vencer?

Observei-a atentamente, contando os segundos que faltavam para que ela perdesse toda a compostura e se risse de mim. Ou então, que me lançasse um olhar de superioridade. No entanto, a Weasley não fez nada disso.

Ficou algum tempo a olhar fixamente para mim. Parecia estar a avaliar a veracidade das minhas afirmações. Deve ter obtido uma resposta positiva, pois a sua testa alisou-se. Em seguida, fez aquilo que nunca tinha feito: sorriu-me.

Despercebidamente, engoli em seco. Não esperava que ela sorrisse para mim, sem demonstrar qualquer traço de troça ou superioridade. Surpreendi-me com a sinceridade que o seu sorriso transparecia, com o calor que me transmitia. Tentei odiá-la, mas não consegui. Estava demasiado abalado.

– Queres sentar-te?

Não respondi; limitei-me a sentar-me na cadeira que se encontrava à sua frente, desviando o olhar do seu sorriso hipnótico. Desejava poder apagar aquela expressão da sua face, devolvendo-lhe a sua habitual serenidade.

Dei uma vista de olhos nos seus apontamentos, necessitando de me concentrar em algo. No entanto, após alguns segundos de rápida leitura, deixei de apreender o sentido das suas palavras. O motivo: a sua letra. Pequena e perfeita, tal como eu achava que a minha letra deveria ser. Nenhum traço mais carregado ou desajeitado, nem nada que indicasse a mais leve desconcentração. Nada.

Uma onda de raiva abalou-me. Porque é que ela tinha de ser assim tão perfeita?

– Não penses assim.

A sua voz soou calma, contrastando com o meu estado de espírito. Ergui os olhos da sua odiosamente exemplar letra e encarei-a.

– Assim como?

Ela ignorou o rancor patente no meu tom, limitando-se a franzir o sobrolho, como se estivesse desiludida.

– Ouve, Malfoy, eu não sou nenhuma idiota. Sei bem o que andas a fazer. – sussurrou, ainda calorosamente. – Não te posso impedir, mas preferia que não o fizesses.

Curvei os meus lábios, esboçando o início de um sorriso escarnecedor. Cruzei os braços à frente do peito e encostei-me à cadeira, esperando que ela continuasse o seu discurso.

Ela fitou-me demoradamente, em silêncio. Estava a testar-me, procurando sinais de fraqueza. Embora a minha paciência estivesse prestes a atingir o limite, eu não lhe daria o prazer de me ver a perder o controlo. Não, de novo.

– Só queria deixar bem claro que acho que não deves competir comigo. – disse, finalmente.

– Então, porquê? Tens medo de que eu te ultrapasse? Ou não aguentas a pressão da concorrência? – cuspi, desdenhosamente.

Ela não corou nem empalideceu, no entanto, a sua face escureceu. Demorei alguns segundos a aperceber-me de que aquela súbita obscuridade derivava de uma enigmática decepção.

– Não é nada disso. – sibilou, no tom mais frio que eu conhecia. – Apenas quero que saibas que eu não estou a tentar ser melhor do que tu, nem nada do género. E tu devias fazer mesmo.

Funguei, desdenhosamente. Quem é que ela estava a tentar enganar? Disse-lho, sem rodeios, tentando transmitir todo o desprezo que sentia por ela. Ela não se deixou intimidar, como eu esperava, limitando-se a encolher os ombros. Senti-me ainda mais irritado com a pouca disposição que ela demonstrava para continuar a discussão. No entanto, disfarcei a minha raiva, não sem uma certa dificuldade.

– Se é isso que pensas, não sou eu que te vou contrariar. – respondeu ela, secamente. – E quando tu me conseguires ultrapassar, quais serão os teus objectivos?

A sua questão atingiu-me como se de uma bofetada se tratasse, deixando-me sem reacção. O que faria – farei, porque vou mesmo ultrapassá-la – depois disso? Já não terei razões para continuar a lutar. Afinal, de que me serve tentar ser o melhor, se não há ninguém contra quem competir?

Um leve chiar despertou-me deste torpor, fazendo-me estremecer um pouco. A cadeira em frente da minha encontrava-se, agora, vazia. A Weasley tinha abandonado a biblioteca, numa das suas tentativas para evitar uma discussão.

Cerrei os punhos com força. Eu ainda não tinha acabado! Ela não tinha o direito de me desorientar daquele modo, ao ponto de não me dar qualquer hipótese de lhe dizer tudo o que pensava!

E o pior de tudo é que ela tinha razão. Eu vivia para a nossa competição. E quando eu ganhar? O que me restará?

Empurrei a mesa com violência e afastei-me, furioso comigo próprio.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Sonhei com a Weasley, de certo por causa da nossa conversa do dia anterior. Ela usava um vestido vermelho, muito simples e comprido, o que evidenciava a sua tez já pálida de natureza, ao mesmo tempo que realçava os seus cabelos castanhos, de um modo que nunca poderia corresponder à realidade.

Agarrava um livro junto ao peito, com tanta força como se a sua vida dependesse disso. Algumas figuras, ténues e sem rosto, surgiram do nada e aproximaram-se, sem nunca a alcançarem, durante aquilo que me pareceu uma eternidade.

Finalmente, eu saí das sombras. Passei por entre todos aqueles fantasmas sem reparar neles, sempre com os olhos postos na rapariga e no seu livro. Não sabia muito bem porquê, mas tinha a certeza de que eu queria aquele livro. Aliás, eu _tinha_ de o ter. Como tal, transpus a barreira invisível que a separava das outras figuras e estaquei à sua frente, sorrindo com satisfação.

A Weasley sorriu-me, tal e qual como fizera ontem. Inclusivamente, o seu sorriso demonstrava algo mais: uma confiança inabalável que eu sabia não existir. Mesmo assim, regozijei-me com esse sentimento.

Estiquei um braço confiante, tocando na lombada do livro. Ela retraiu-se ligeiramente e o seu sorriso esmoreceu. Eu comecei a puxar o livro, tentando soltá-lo da sua prisão, enquanto ela se debatia para conservá-lo junto a si. Esforcei-me um pouco mais, certo de que a vitória se avizinhava. De facto, algum tempo depois, consegui arrancar-lho dos braços.

Sorri, triunfantemente, com o olhar preso no meu troféu. Apertei-o com força, sentindo o seu peso nas minhas mãos, numa espécie de reconhecimento da minha vitória. Só então ergui a cabeça, de modo a perder observar a minha adversária.

Encontrei-a caída no chão, com as pernas encolhidas junto ao peito. Não chorava, no entanto, a sua face denotava uma profunda tristeza, quase angústia. Parecia ter murchado, qual flor arrancada e arremessada para o lado. E, contudo, continuava a parecer inalcançável, mesmo quando se dirigiu a mim, num tom magoado:

– E agora, Malfoy? Quais são os teus objectivos?

Imediatamente a seguir, senti que algo de errado se passava comigo. Ou melhor, com o livro que eu segurava. Estava a tornar-se cada vez mais leve, como se estivesse a levitar. Apertei-o com mais força, começando a ficar assustado. Para meu desespero, quanto mais força eu exercia, mais leve ele se tornava. Até que, após alguns minutos daquela luta cega, o livro desapareceu, deixando um rasto de pó, que escorreu por entre os meus dedos firmemente fechados.

--

As duas semanas que se seguiram não me trouxeram qualquer repouso ou paz de espírito. Passava os dias a estudar, exigindo cada vez mais de mim. E, durante a noite, aquele sonho repetia-se, cada vez mais obscuro e agonizante. As únicas alterações que se verificavam eram ao nível do objecto conquistado: uma vassoura, um peluche, um chapéu, um manto, uma moldura, … Sempre diferentes, sempre desejados por ambos.

Face à insistência de Zabini, acabei por confessar-lhe o motivo que justificava o facto de eu acordar a meio da noite, encharcado em suor, para depois mergulhar num sono agitado. Ele não se riu de mim, para meu grande espanto. Pelo contrário, mostrou-se preocupado, aconselhando-me a tomar alguma poção que me ajudasse a dormir sem aqueles pesadelos.

– Sim, porque sonhar com a Weasley é um pesadelo. – gracejou, à hora do almoço.

Anuí, com o olhar perdido na mesa dos Gryffindor. Observava os gestos apressados dela, enquanto comia à velocidade da luz. Não pude evitar fungar depreciativamente.

– De qualquer forma, devias parar com isso. – continuou Zabini, alheio à minha observação. – Essa competição está a dar-te a volta à cabeça.

Não respondi. Estava demasiado concentrado na minha presa, que, entretanto, já tinha acabado de almoçar e se dirigia, com passos curtos mas decididos, para fora do Salão. À semelhança dos últimos dias, encaminhava-se em direcção à biblioteca, certamente para concluir a sua pesquisa.

Meia hora depois, segui Zabini até à sala de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, pronto para esperar a próxima aula. Encostei-me a uma das tapeçarias que cobriam as paredes do corredor e abstraí-me do barulho dos restantes alunos. Aproveitei para meditar no meu último pesadelo. Era tão semelhante aos outros… e, mesmo assim, senti que algo estava diferente, errado. Desta vez, ela não se mostrou destroçada, assim que perdeu o nosso pequeno duelo. Pelo contrário, adoptou um ar confiante, quase superior, o que, contudo, não disfarçava a desilusão patente no seu olhar.

Esforcei-me por esquecer a sua expressão. De nada me servia continuar a meditar num sonho sem sentido. Além disso, a professora acabara de chegar e os alunos começavam a entrar na sala, aproveitando os últimos momentos de conversa ao máximo.

Sentei-me no meu lugar habitual: na segunda fila, bem no centro da sala. O local ideal para aqueles que querem prestar atenção ao que é dito pelos professores, sem terem de abdicar do prazer de ouvir as conversas dos outros. Existia apenas um factor que me desagradava: o facto de a Weasley estar sentada à minha frente.

Por um lado, era um alívio não ter de encontrar o seu olhar sereno. Já me bastava ter de o fazer todas as noites, nos meus pesadelos! E, contudo, dou por mim a desejar que ela se vire na cadeira e olhe para mim, sorria para mim.

_Scorpius Malfoy, desde quando é que desejas a sua atenção?_

Não tive de responder à minha consciência graças a ela. Ela que, usufruindo da minha momentânea distracção, aproveitou para responder a uma qualquer pergunta que eu não ouvira sequer. Cerrei os punhos, furioso comigo próprio.

A partir desse momento, não voltei a distrair-me. Apoiei o cotovelo na secretária, pronto a impelir o braço, assim que uma nova oportunidade surgisse.

Pude tentar a minha sorte por diversas vezes, embora nunca tenha conseguido alcançar o meu objectivo: superá-la. Levanto a mão e olho para a frente; o seu ombro direito encontra-se ligeiramente mais elevado que o resto do corpo, acompanhando o movimento do braço.

Nesses momentos, sou assolado pelo desejo de a enfeitiçar. Anseio pela sua dor, pelos seus gritos, pelas suas lágrimas. Quero ver o seu olhar derrotado, quero ouvir a sua voz clamar por misericórdia. No entanto, no instante seguinte, recrimino-me por estes pensamentos. Eu não quero magoá-la; não, pelo menos, desse modo.

A professora escreveu uma única palavra no ar, com o auxílio da varinha. Imediatamente a seguir, iniciou a formulação de uma pergunta que eu sabia poder responder, muito antes de qualquer outra pessoa. Incluindo a Weasley.

– Alguém sabe explicar o que são Inferi?

Sorri, saboreando a antecipação da minha vitória. Ergui a minha mão, num gesto rápido e decidido. Não precisei de fitar a figura que estava à minha frente para saber que ela não se movera. Bastava ver o olhar de surpresa da professora ou ouvir as respirações sustidas de outros alunos. Contudo, eu não precisava de nada disso; eu sabia, simplesmente.

– Sim, Mr. Malfoy?

E eu respondi. Falei durante um minuto, num tom calmo e ponderado. Esforcei-me para olhar para todos menos para a pessoa que estava sentada à minha frente. Sabia que, se o fizesse, perderia a minha linha de raciocínio.

Quando acabei, mirei-a de relance. Estava virada para trás, numa postura deveras atípica. Olhava-me fixamente, no entanto, não consegui captar um vislumbre dos seus olhos.

Virei ligeiramente a cabeça. Foi então que os nossos olhares se encontraram. Acho que não consegui disfarçar a minha surpresa, assim que me deparei com uma cópia exacta do meu sonho. A mesma expressão confiante, sem qualquer rasto de tristeza. E, mesmo assim, eu sabia que havia algo mais por trás daqueles muros azuis.

Ela quebrou o contacto visual e virou-se para a frente, de novo atenta à aula. Senti que algo se apoderava lentamente de mim: o impulso irracional de saltar da cadeira e colocar-me à sua frente, agarrar-lhe a face com ambas as mãos, encostar a minha testa à sua. Obrigá-la a fitar-me, sem poder fugir. No entanto, logo a seguir, dei por mim a abanar a cabeça, horrorizado com o rumo dos meus pensamentos.

Voltei a concentrar-me naquilo que a professora dizia, sem esconder um sorriso. Finalmente, após meses de esforço, tinha conseguido superar Rose Weasley, prefeita de Gryffindor e a menina bonita de Hogwarts. O meu pai vai ficar orgulhoso quando lhe contar que eu derrotei a filha dos seus antigos inimigos.

A professora voltou-se de costas para escrever no quadro. Um pouco entediado, comecei a copiar os seus apontamentos, embora estes não acrescentassem nada de novo aos meus conhecimentos acerca dos Inferi.

Num dos momentos em que levantei a cabeça para ler o que a professora escrevera, interceptei o olhar dela. Ergui uma sobrancelha, interrogativamente. Ela limitou-se a desviar o olhar, como se estivesse a mirar as pessoas ao acaso. Eu poderia considerar essa hipótese, não fosse o facto de ela repetir a façanha.

– Weasley, tenho alguma coisa colada na testa? – indaguei, irritado.

Surpreendentemente, ela corou. E, mais admirável ainda, dei por mim a apreciar o contraste entre a sua pele rosada e os seus olhos azuis. Como se eu tivesse apanhado a mais bela rosa e a tivesse atirado ao ar, numa tentativa de a fundir com o azul do céu.

– Malfoy… – chamou ela, despertando-me do meu devaneio.

Pisquei os olhos, um tanto estupidamente. Quanto tempo estivera a observá-la? A sua pele ainda continuava rosada, embora já não tão intensamente como antes. Desejei que ela não se tivesse apercebido daquilo que eu estava a fazer.

– Weasley, vais desenvolver ou posso continuar a escrever? – murmurei, fingindo enfado.

Algo se alterou na sua expressão. Talvez tenha sido aquela ruga que ameaçava vincar-lhe a testa. Ou o facto de o seu olhar ter deixado de emanar calor.

– Só te queria perguntar quais são os teus objectivos, agora que conseguiste aquilo que querias. – sussurrou, num tom gelado.

Arregalei os olhos de surpresa. Tinha de ser uma coincidência; ela não poderia saber o conteúdo dos meus sonhos…

Engoli em seco, sem saber o que responder. Ela, por seu lado, deu-se por satisfeita com o meu silêncio, limitando-se a voltar-se para a frente, continuando a escrever como se nada tivesse ocorrido.

Apertei a pena que estivera a usar na minha mão, sem me aperceber da força que exercia. Senti que algo me queimava por dentro: raiva. Nesse instante, eu odiei aquela rapariga com todas as minhas forças. Aquela que, mesmo tendo sido derrotada, conseguia sair vencedora. Aquela que, inexplicavelmente, me fazia perder o controlo das minhas emoções e acções. Aquela que povoava os meus sonhos, impedindo-me de descansar.

Olhei para o meu punho firmemente fechado. As minhas veias estavam dilatadas, denotando o meu esforço. Eu tinha de me controlar! Não podia deixar-me guiar pelos meus instintos animalescos, por aquela voz sibilante que me sussurrava ao ouvido, inflamando o meu ódio: _Morde, rasga, mata._

Eu tinha de sair dali, o mais rapidamente possível. Caso contrário, quando retomasse o controlo do meu ser, a Weasley estaria sob mim, esvaída em sangue, apresentando marcas de dentes na sua pele.

_Morde. Rasga. Mata._

Ignorei aquela voz assassina e fechei os olhos. Eu tinha de ser mais forte do que aquela cobra que vivia em mim! Mesmo que eu me sentisse tentado a ouvi-la e deixá-la vir ao de cima, tomar conta de mim. Permitir que ela se atirasse à rapariga de pele rosada e olhos azuis…

_Morde. _Não, eu não quero!_ Rasga. _Não! Eu não vou fazê-lo! _Mata! _NÃO!

Imediatamente a seguir, gelei. A sala mergulhara num silêncio profundo, quase assustado. Eu tinha gritado em voz alta, esquecido de tudo e de todos, excepto do duelo que travava com aquela parte de mim mesmo; parte essa que se limitava a silvar baixinho, irritada por continuar presa na zona mais profunda de mim.

Eu ganhara.

– Mr. Malfoy, sente-se bem?

A professora caminhara até mim, calma, embora se mantivesse a uma distância segura. Noutra altura, poderia ter apreciado aquele efeito, mas não agora. Não agora, que eu tinha a consciência do quão perto estivera de perder o controlo.

– Eu… eu preciso de ir apanhar ar. Sinto-me um pouco…

Não acabei a frase. Levantei-me, tendo o cuidado de não me aproximar mais _dela_. Cambaleante, abandonei a sala de aula e todos os que me fitavam com curiosidade ou assombro. Fechei a porta com urgência, temendo ter uma recaída. Só então me senti seguro.

Caminhei ao longo do corredor, sem saber muito bem para onde ia. Deixei que os meus pés me guiassem, retirando algum consolo do som dos meus passos incertos. Sobretudo, tentava esquecer a minha fraqueza.

A cobra que eu sabia viver dentro de mim nunca tinha despertado, no passado. No máximo, tinha sibilado algo incompreensível, a que eu nunca dera importância. Nunca ousara erguer-se contra mim, exigindo o controlo do meu corpo. Nunca reivindicara o sangue de ninguém. Até hoje.

Estaquei, farto de andar às voltas pelo castelo. Entrei na primeira divisão que encontrei, sem realmente ver o que me rodeava. Encostei-me à parede e deixei-me escorregar até ao chão, emocionalmente esgotado com tudo o que se passara. No entanto, eu não tinha qualquer responsabilidade, não poderia ter feito mais do que fiz. Apenas ela era a culpada.

Enterrei a cabeça nos braços, ignorando os sibilados que se erguiam do meu peito. Não, eu não ia ceder, não de novo! Não poderia deixar que a raiva tomasse conta de mim, sob pena de fazer algo de que, mais tarde, me arrependeria. Porque eu sabia que, se algo de mal sucedesse à Weasley, eu seria o culpado. E arrepender-me-ia disso até ao final da minha vida.

--

**N.A.: **Obrigada pelos comentários! Fizeram uma criança feliz. D

Beijinhos (e esperando mais reviews).


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Por precaução, evitei-a durante uma semana. Conseguira, finalmente, abafar aquela voz sibilante que tanto odiava, no entanto, não estava ainda certo da minha força.

Desde aquele dia, o meu pesadelo adquiriu um carácter distinto, o que confesso que me desorienta. Não porque me assuste ou algo do género; apenas não compreendo o que vejo, enquanto durmo.

O vestido vermelho que ela usa apresenta-se um pouco mais curto, ondulando um pouco acima dos seus tornozelos. O meu olhar é captado para os seus pés descalços, pequenos e frágeis. Logo a seguir, sou forçado a seguir as linhas que desenham os seus tornozelos. Admiro-me por descobrir que são esbeltos. Pergunto-me se também o serão, na realidade.

Desta vez, não sou eu quem a procura. É ela quem vem ter comigo, deixando que o seu vestido vermelho esvoace em seu redor, inundando a minha visão com aquela cor. O vermelho embriaga-me, ao ponto de eu não conseguir pensar em mais nada. Fecho os olhos, mas aquele tom, tão vivo e agressivo ao mesmo tempo, continua lá. E eu não sou capaz de afastar o vermelho de mim. Para onde quer que eu me vire, tudo é vermelho.

Sinto-me a sufocar. Inspiro, então, com vivacidade, tentando encher os pulmões com oxigénio puro. No entanto, não é oxigénio aquilo que passa por entre as minhas narinas. Não é o oxigénio que se funde na minha corrente sanguínea. Não é oxigénio o que atinge o meu cérebro. É ele, o maldito vermelho.

Volto a inspirar, sôfrego. O aroma que me chega inebria-me ainda mais do que a cor em si. Consigo identificar um certo aroma floral, mas não o reconheço. E há algo mais; algo ácido, que me provoca um ardor nos pulmões.

Acordo, então, alagado em suor. E, durante as horas que antecedem o despertar dos meus colegas, debato-me com aquele odor, tentando descobrir a quem pertence. Contudo, por mais que me esforce, não consigo senti-lo com tanta intensidade como no meu sonho. Gradualmente, a sua lembrança vai se desvanecendo.

--

Pela primeira vez em dias, ousei fitar a mesa dos Gryffindor. Ansiosamente, procurei a sua cabeleira rebelde, sem resultado. Recomecei a minha busca, certo de que me deveria ter distraído. No entanto, continuava a não encontrar a sua figura confiante.

Súbita e estranhamente nervoso, procurei o Potter. Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Estava sentado de frente para mim, de cabeça erguida. Como se buscasse algo, ou alguém. Os nossos olhares encontraram-se, durante um milésimo de segundo, sem que nenhuma reacção fosse provocada em ambos.

Baixei a cabeça, numa tentativa de esconder o meu incómodo. Afinal, o que se passava comigo? Desde quando é que me preocupava com as horas a que ela almoçava? E, sobretudo, desde quando é que perdia o apetite assim, sem mais nem menos?

Senti que algo se contorcia no meu interior. Como se aquela malfadada cobra tivesse acordado e, preguiçosamente, se movesse em torno do meu estômago, comprimindo-o. Não sibilava; de facto, parecia deveras satisfeita. Satisfeita com a ausência da Weasley.

Alguém deixou cair os talheres no prato, com estrondo. Sobressaltado, levantei a cabeça e olhei na direcção do som, por puro instinto. De início, deixei-me levar pela irritação: tinha sido o idiota do Potter. Contudo, logo a seguir percebi o motivo do seu comportamento, o que fez com que toda a minha anterior exasperação se esfumasse.

A minha visão apreendeu algo que o meu cérebro insistia em considerar ser impossível. A cobra que habita em mim subiu ao longo do meu tubo digestivo, pressionando o meu esófago. Percebi que ela estava, agora, descontente. O que só poderia significar uma coisa: a minha visão estava certa.

Rose Weasley caminhava lentamente, com os olhos postos no chão e os ombros curvados. Parecia destituída de toda a sua habitual confiança e serenidade. Não consegui ver a sua expressão, mas o seu primo sim. E o que viu marcou-lhe a face de preocupação.

Ela sentou-se ao lado do primo, arfando. O meu peito começou a subir e a descer mais depressa, à medida que a minha própria respiração acelerava. Ignorei o meu mal-estar, concentrando-me na cena que se desenrolava a alguns metros de mim, sem que mais ninguém a presenciasse, além de mim.

O Potter rodeou-lhe os ombros com um braço, talvez receando que ela caísse, tal era a fragilidade que dela se desprendia. Com uma outra mão firme, ergueu-lhe o queixo, o que me permitiu observar, por fim, o seu rosto. Estava muito mais pálido do que o costume, o que lhe emprestava um ar doentio que não lhe ficava nada bem. Ou seria eu que não o suportava?

Os seus olhos estavam injectados de sangue, sendo rodeados por dois círculos arroxeados. O que teria provocado aquelas profundas olheiras? Será que também ela se debatia com pesadelos idênticos aos meus?

Os seus lábios moveram-se, quase imperceptivelmente. Distingui algumas palavras soltas, como "bem", "cansada" e "passa". Tentava sossegar o primo, contudo, não foi bem sucedida. Ele continuava alarmado, sem desviar o olhar da rapariga que tinha a seu lado.

O que mais me chocou foi o tom azulado que os seus lábios tinham adquirido. Não havia vestígios de vermelho nem rosa. Apenas azul. Um azul frio, gelado, impiedoso.

A necessidade de apagar aquela cor do seu rosto ameaçava tomar conta de mim. A minha mente deixou-se levar por esse desejo, transmitindo-me uma rápida sucessão de imagens que me mostravam a correr na sua direcção, roubando-a dos braços do primo e beijando-a, numa tentativa de lhe transmitir algum calor. Tudo isso para apagar aquele azul e trazer de volta o vermelho.

Abanei a cabeça, com força. Eu não podia estar a ter aquelas visões. Afinal, era ela quem estava doente, não eu. Só havia uma explicação para aquilo: os meus pesadelos estavam, finalmente, a enlouquecer-me.

Mordi o lábio inferior, já sem tentar controlar as minhas emoções. Não me importava que todos vissem a preocupação que me trespassava, qual espada cruel. Não me importava que a cobra começasse a silvar, barafustando comigo. Não queria saber das conversas fúteis que me rodeavam, como um enxame de abelhas barulhentas. Naquele momento, só ela importava.

Como se tivesse ouvido a minha vontade, ela ergueu a cabeça na minha direcção e os nossos olhares encontraram-se. O choque foi suave, quase natural. E, contudo, não havia nada de natural nas emoções que transbordavam dos seus olhos. Arrependimento? Preocupação? Medo? O que se passava com ela?

A resposta atingiu-me, queimando-me a face e o peito. Eu era o causador de todo aquele sofrimento. Eu era a doença que a consumia, que a impedia de se restabelecer. Eu era o azul que sufocara o vermelho. Eu era a cobra que a mordera, roubando-lhe a cor e, com ela, a vida.

Consumido por um medo irracional de a ter magoado, fugi, sem nunca olhar para trás. Um nó formara-se na minha garganta, impedindo-me de respirar convenientemente. Mesmo assim, corri para bem longe dela e do seu sofrimento.

Era esta a diferença entre eu e ela, Slytherin e Gryffindor. Eu era um cobarde, que fugia quando tinha medo; ela era corajosa, pois, mesmo receando-me, não me evitou. Percebi, então, que coragem não é não ter nunca medo, mas sim saber enfrentar os nossos receios, mesmo que não se consiga vencê-los. Como estar parado ao pé de um precipício, amedrontado com o perigo de cair e, mesmo assim, dar um passo em frente de olhos fechados.

--

Depois de uma noite em branco, concluí que não tinha atacado a Weasley. O que quer que eu tenha feito, fi-lo conscientemente, e não sob a forma de um monstro. Não pude deixar de me sentir aliviado por ter a certeza de que a sua pele não estava marcada por marcas de dentes. Ou presas.

Ao pequeno-almoço do dia seguinte, consegui mirá-la de relance, sem atrair a sua atenção. Surpreendi-me por a encontrar com um aspecto bastante saudável, como se não tivesse sucumbido a uma qualquer doença, ainda no dia anterior.

Durante toda a manhã, debati-me com aquele mistério. Não conseguia perceber como é que ela recuperara tão depressa, tendo em conta o estado em que se encontrara mergulhada, ontem. Tentei observá-la discretamente, no entanto, a presença constante do seu primo, sempre vigilante e atento, impedia-me de o fazer. Dei por mim a ansiar pelo almoço. Nessa altura, poderia proceder à minha análise, sem mais obstáculos que não a distância.

Zabini quis saber o motivo da minha pressa em almoçar. Omiti-lhe a verdade, como seria de esperar. Como é que eu iria justificar esta ânsia em vê-la?

Ele não acreditou que eu estivesse, simplesmente, esfomeado.

– Sabes o que acho? – perguntou ele, retoricamente. – Acho que estás demasiado obcecado com essa tua competição. Não a venceste já?

Encolhi os ombros, certo de que não valia a pena dar-me ao trabalho de lhe explicar o que eu próprio não compreendia. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, interrogativamente.

– Se eu não te conhecesse, diria que tu não estás assim tão importado com a competição, mas sim com a Weasley.

Fiquei sem reacção, face àquela insinuação ridícula. Eu, obcecado com a Weasley? Nunca! Apenas quero certificar-me de que ela está bem. Afinal, fui eu o causador da sua inusitada doença. Bem, pelo menos indirectamente.

Quando cheguei a esta conclusão e quis enfeitiçá-lo pelas suas palavras, já ele tinha fugido, rindo-se às gargalhadas. Engoli o orgulho e encaminhei-me, sozinho, em direcção ao Salão, esquecido do meu principal objectivo. Como tal, apenas quando estava a mordiscar uma maçã é que me lembrei de mirar a mesa dos Gryffindor.

A minha mão paralisou, a alguns centímetros da minha boca entreaberta. Pisquei os olhos, repetidamente, pensando não estar a ver convenientemente. Fui assaltado pela mesma imagem espantosa: uma Weasley deveras sorridente e, sem dúvida, saudável.

Os seus cabelos castanhos, permanentemente revoltosos, estavam mais brilhantes do que nunca e caíam em cascata nos seus ombros e costas. Algumas madeixas mais rebeldes haviam escorregado para a sua face, o que a levou a erguer uma mão para as retirar e devolver ao seu habitual lugar. Surpreendi-me com a delicadeza do seu gesto, mas não tanto como quando percebi o quão belas eram as suas mãos. Mãos de artista, diria a minha mãe, nada dada às artes, mas sabedora das características físicas de todas as celebridades. Eram mãos compridas e esguias, dotadas de uma graça que eu nunca tinha presenciado. Dei por mim a desejar vê-las de perto, sentir a sua textura certamente suave, averiguar se aquele tom rosa que emergia das suas unhas era natural.

Os meus olhos desobedeceram aos silvados que se soltavam do meu âmago e continuaram a percorrer a sua figura. Foram captados pela alvura da sua pele, que brilhava à luz das tochas penduradas nas paredes. Esse tom lembrava-me a cor que as nuvens adquiriam, algum tempo antes do início do pôr-do-sol.

Mentalmente, comparei-a com a sua mãe. Não estranhei as semelhanças entre elas; de facto, estava convencido de que não poderia ser de outro modo. Nunca conseguiria imaginar a rapariga com cabelos ruivos, por mais que tentasse. Seria como imaginá-la sem a sua irritante inteligência. Pelo contrário, achava as suas diferenças, mesmo sendo óbvias, chocantes. Não era só no tom de pele que diferiam, mas também noutro aspecto: a cor dos olhos.

Os olhos dela eram azuis. Não tão claros como o céu, nem tão-pouco tão escuros como águas profundas; não obstante, reflectiam mistério, como se de um espelho se tratassem. Já para não falar no brilho intrigante que, por vezes, os assaltava, alturas essas que coincidiam com os seus sorrisos.

Eu era forçado a admitir: a Weasley sabia sorrir como ninguém. Não se limitava a erguer os cantos dos lábios e mostrar os dentes; esse movimento era acompanhado pela formação de uma pequena covinha do lado direito, em forma de meia-lua. Apenas desse lado, porque os seus lábios esboçavam sorrisos assimétricos, mas perfeitos. Tão perfeitos como a rosa que nasce branca no meio de todas as suas companheiras vermelhas.

Agora que já os vira azuis, era capaz de apreciar o vermelho que caracterizava os seus lábios, criando um espantoso contraste com a brancura da sua tez. Não era uma cor artificial, como a que as outras jovens usavam, numa tentativa de aumentarem a sua beleza. Rose não usava nenhum desses redutos e, mesmo assim, continuava a ser mais bela do que qualquer uma das outras.

Subitamente, a magia que me invadira nos últimos instantes quebrara-se, qual cálice estilhaçado. Abanei a cabeça, com vigor, repreendendo-me por estar a observá-la tão abertamente, durante um tão longo período de tempo.

_Desde quando é que a consideras bela?_

Fiquei boquiaberto, face ao meu comportamento. O que se teria passado comigo? Teria ficado prisioneiro de um qualquer encantamento? Como é que pudera achar que Rose pudesse ser a mais perfeita das mulheres?

_Rose?!_

Não, eu não dissera o seu nome próprio. Isso é impossível! Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy e ela é simplesmente _A Weasley_, a minha adversária. Aquela que insiste em derrotar-me, mesmo quando tudo joga a meu favor. Aquela que despertou a cobra que dormia em mim, aquela que eu devia, supostamente, odiar! E, contudo, eu estivera a contemplá-la durante uma pequena eternidade, alheio ao que me rodeava, com o olhar preso na sua figura.

Novamente, a cobra sibilou, furiosa. Quase podia distinguir o tom acusatório que se desprendia da sua voz. Mais uma vez, ignorei-a. Eu sabia que tinha feito um tremendo disparate, mas já bastava a vergonha que sentia; não era necessário que a serpente se contorcesse nas minhas entranhas, castigando-me.

Inconscientemente, voltei a olhar para ela. Estava a ler um livro, demasiado concentrada para se sentir observada. Suspirei de alívio. Teria sido o toque final, a cereja por cima do bolo, se ela me tivesse apanhado naquele estado de delírio adorador. Seria, justamente, a arma que lhe faltava para me humilhar de uma vez por todas.

Voltei a morder a maçã, que, nessa altura, já se encontrava um pouco escurecida. Evitei fitar o outro lado do Salão, embora tenha de admitir que me tenha custado bastante desviar a atenção dela. No entanto, eu tinha de o fazer; ela era a minha presa e eu o seu caçador. Não havia tempo para tecer considerações sobre o seu aspecto, por mais agradável que seja. Tudo o que importava era vencê-la no seu próprio jogo, custasse o que custasse.

Esbocei um sorriso para a peça de fruta que segurava na mão. Um plano acabara de me ser sussurrado ao ouvido, num sibilado algo sinistro.

--

Nessa mesma noite, voltei a sonhar com ela. À semelhança do pesadelo anterior, foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa de romper a distância que nos separava. Desta vez, pude reparar que ela sorria abertamente, como se tivesse plena confiança em mim.

Desviei o olhar do seu sorriso e fitei o seu vestido vermelho. Apresentava-se ainda mais curto do que antes; eu conseguia ver os seus joelhos, espreitando sob as bordas das suas vestes. Não tive, no entanto, tempo para contemplar as suas pernas, visto que o vermelho voltou a atingir-me, retirando-me a capacidade de raciocinar. Novamente, senti-me pleno. Era como se aquele tom fosse suficiente para me alimentar e saciar a minha sede. E eu estava sequioso, sequioso do perfume do vermelho, tão indescritível como sempre.

Não estava, contudo, suficientemente embriagado. Precisava de mais vermelho, mais daquele odor sublime, muito mais. Aproximei-me, num passo hesitante e um pouco trôpego, típico de um bêbedo. Acabei por tropeçar e cair aos seus pés, como um servo ajoelhando-se em frente à sua senhora. Ergui o olhar para cima, desejoso de voltar a mergulhar naquela onda de vermelho.

Por entre toda aquela mancha avermelhada, um par de olhos azuis brilhava.

--

**Nota da Autora: **Obrigada, flores, pelos comentários. É tão bom abrir a caixa de e-mail e ver lá um mensagem do a dizer: review alert.

Bem, eis a notícia que eu queria dar: "Contradições" foi premiada com o 2º lugar (**PRATA**), no II Challenge de Slytherin.

Beijos.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

Decidi pôr o meu plano em prática. Ainda não sei o que me levou a tomar esta resolução. Terá sido a falta de descanso? Ou serei ainda mais fraco do que penso, tendo sucumbido às ordens que me são sibiladas ao ouvido? Ou estarei, apenas, a ser movido pelo meu desejo de a vencer?

Pus as minhas dúvidas de lado. Não importava quais eram os meus motivos, apenas as minhas intenções. E essas eram bem claras: derrotá-la. Sem piedade nem misericórdia, tal como o Slytherin que sou.

A serpente ronronou, satisfeita com a minha decisão. Fora ela quem me sugerira o plano, embora tenha de reconhecer que eu próprio poderia ter-me lembrado dele, tal era a sua simplicidade. _Se não os consegues vencer, junta-te a eles._ E era isso que eu iria fazer.

Entrei na biblioteca, tendo o cuidado de não fazer barulho. Não que eu me importasse com aqueles que queriam estudar; queria, somente, apanhá-la de surpresa. Estava certo de que isso poderia ser crucial para o meu triunfo.

Procurei-a com o olhar. A minha pulsação disparou, quase imediatamente. Tentei convencer-me de que tal se devia à ansiedade, à minha obrigação de não falhar. E, contudo, não pude acreditar em mim próprio.

Avancei, hesitante. Começava a duvidar da viabilidade da minha ideia. Poderia resultar? A Weasley não era burra; iria, certamente, desconfiar das minhas supostas boas intenções. Além disso, tinha ainda de considerar um factor externo: o Potter. Mesmo que eu conseguisse enganar a rapariga, nunca conseguiria repetir a proeza com ele. Ele, que é filho do seu pai, tal como eu sou filho do meu.

A serpente acordou, talvez alertada pela minha indecisão. Entediada, iniciou uma série de silvados rápidos, com o objectivo de demolir a minha resistência. Eu não quis ouvi-la, não obstante sentir-me tentado com as suas promessas. Promessas de júbilo, de triunfo, de sangue…

Engoli em seco. Como pudera deixar-me levar por aquela voz astuciosa? Ela não me queria ajudar a ser o melhor; limitava-se a clamar pelo sangue dela. Estava a tentar enganar-me, camuflando as suas intenções sanguinárias sob vãs propostas de ajuda.

Dei meia volta, decidido a abortar aquela missão odiosa.

– Malfoy?

A cobra sibilou, mostrando o contentamento que sentia. Eu limitei-me a cerrar os punhos, enraivecido. Ignorei o seu apelo, desejando que ela desistisse de me chamar. _Por favor._

– Malfoy.

Ela estava ao meu lado, com um enorme livro nos braços. Parecia pouco à-vontade, como se estivesse tão avessa a este encontro como eu. Mesmo assim, mostrava-se determinada em não fugir. Nem a deixar-me fugir.

– Malfoy. – voltou a chamar, num sussurro.

Contive um suspiro de impaciência. Porque é que tudo tinha de me correr mal?

– O que foi, Weasley? – a minha voz era seca, vazia.

Procurei o seu olhar, mais por curiosidade do que por outra coisa. Apercebi-me, com estupefacção, de que tinha de olhar para baixo, visto que ela era vários centímetros mais baixa do que eu. Algo em que eu nunca reparara, uma vez que estou habituado a observá-la à distância, sentada atrás de uma mesa.

Naquele momento, os seus olhos faiscaram, como se ela tivesse tido um vislumbre da serpente; esta continuava a silvar, próxima da euforia.

– Podemos falar? – o seu tom era calculado.

Anuí, engolindo a primeira resposta que me ocorrera. Que outra opção tinha, além de a seguir por entre cadeiras desocupadas até a uma mesa cheia de livros, num dos cantos da biblioteca?

Quase mecanicamente, sentei-me na cadeira que ela me indicara. Fiquei alguns segundos a vê-la arrumar o pesado livro ao lado dos restantes, com um cuidado extremo. Depois, sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, com os braços cruzados à frente do peito. Imitei-a, inconscientemente.

Permanecemos em silêncio durante alguns minutos, durante os quais nos avaliámos mutuamente. Eu tentava descobrir o motivo daquela conversa; ela tentava descobrir se podia confiar em mim o suficiente para começar a falar. O impasse que se gerou – e que nunca poderia terminar – deixou-me impaciente, quase nervoso.

– Tu intrigas-me, Malfoy.

Arregalei os olhos, espantado com o modo como o diálogo se iniciara. Esperava que ela me dissesse que já não aguentava a pressão da competição, ou que não iria desistir. Estava, até, mentalmente preparado para que ela me acusasse de ser o causador da sua estranha patologia… Ou seja, estava preparado para tudo, excepto isto.

– Poderias ser mais específica? – volvi, escondendo a minha surpresa por detrás de um tom mordaz.

A Weasley descruzou os braços e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa. O seu olhar analisou-me rapidamente, provocando-me um certo mal-estar.

– Não. – respondeu, um pouco alheada da realidade. – Não posso explicar-te aquilo que não sei.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, cada vez mais confuso.

– Obrigaste-me a seguir-te apenas para me dizeres que te intrigo?

Ela abanou a cabeça, como se necessitasse de despertar de um qualquer torpor. Os seus olhos fixaram-se na minha face, readquirindo o brilho inteligível que sempre tinham, durante as aulas.

– Não. Eu queria pedir-te desculpas por ter sido inconveniente.

E baixou a cabeça, visivelmente envergonhada. O seu arrependimento era sincero, embora eu não soubesse de que derivava. Afinal, se alguém tinha de pedir perdão, esse alguém era eu, certo? Mesmo que eu nunca o reconhecesse, eu era o único que fizera algo de mal.

– Inconveniente? – repeti, um tanto estupidamente.

– Sim, inconveniente. Eu estraguei o teu momento de glória, aquele por que lutaste durante tanto tempo. – murmurou ela, com uma voz abafada.

Uma nova série de sibilados chegou até aos meus ouvidos, instigando-me a aproveitar-me da situação. Ela estava ali, à minha frente, mais vulnerável do que nunca. Era a oportunidade ideal para a humilhar, magoar.

Senti-me tentado a fazê-lo. Seria tão fácil proferir as palavras certas, que se espetariam como um punhal no seu coração de Gryffindor, bondoso e orgulhoso. Não precisaria de me esforçar muito para a levar às lágrimas. E, depois, eu seria soberano; não haveria mais ninguém que me pudesse vencer.

Endireitei as costas, instintivamente. Eu seria superior e ela teria de se arrastar aos meus pés, clamando por misericórdia. Eu seria reconhecido por todos como o melhor.

O meu peito inchou de orgulho. E, com esse gesto, entrou em mim algo mais. Não o reconheci imediatamente. Foi necessário que o ardor nos meus pulmões se manifestasse… Percebi, então, o que acabara de me assolar: o perfume do vermelho, com o qual tenho sonhado.

Ávido, inspirei mais intensamente. Aquele odor atingiu os recantos mais profundos do meu ser, eliminando os sentimentos mais indignos de si: inveja, orgulho, cobiça. Virou, então, a sua atenção para a cobra, que silvava ameaçadoramente. O perfume, contudo, não se deteve; em vez disso, continuou a cirandar em torno do monstro, envolvendo-o na sua magia.

– Não tens de pedir desculpa.

Aquela mistura simultaneamente ácida e floral vencera o duelo, obrigando a cobra a recuar, ferida, para as profundezas do seu covil, já sem sibilar. A sua retirada trouxe-me algo deveras reconfortante: liberdade. Finalmente, eu era livre. Livre de escolher o que fazer, sem recear a fúria que me poderia subjugar.

Foquei o olhar, mesmo a tempo de ver a Weasley erguer a cabeça, confusa.

– Tu tinhas razão. – continuei, numa voz um pouco rouca, lamentando o gradual desvanecimento do meu odor preferido. – Fizeste-me ver que a sensação de ser melhor do que tu não me iria trazer nada de novo.

Ela anuiu, esperando que eu continuasse. No entanto, eu não conseguiria dizer mais nada. Já ultrapassara os meus limites; não conseguia rebaixar-me mais do que isto. Por isso, abanei a cabeça e quebrei o contacto visual, desviando a minha atenção para o chão.

Ouvi-a mexer-se na cadeira, aparentemente desconfortável. Permaneci em silêncio, esperando que ela compreendesse que era orgulhoso demais para continuar.

– Mesmo que eu estivesse certa, não tinha o direito de destruir os teus objectivos, nem de estragar a tua vitória. – replicou ela. – Só queria deixar bem claro que não te considero meu inimigo.

Desejei, por momentos, responder-lhe que nutria o mesmo por ela, mas dei-me conta de que não era capaz. Porque eu, Scorpius Malfoy, invejava Rose Weasley, desde a sua caligrafia perfeita até à sua nobreza de carácter. Eu, um Slytherin orgulhoso, queria ser igual a ela, uma Gryffindor corajosa, justa e leal, mesmo para com aqueles que não merecem.

– Contudo, eu invejo-te, Malfoy.

Se as suas palavras não fossem suficientes para me fazer encará-la, o tom que usara tê-lo-ia feito. Como era possível que a sua voz fosse tão vigorosa e frágil ao mesmo tempo?

– Isso não é possível. Tu és a melhor em tudo o que fazes. – afirmei, sem realmente ter noção daquilo que dizia.

Uma ruga atreveu-se a marcar a sua testa, anteriormente lisa.

– Invejo a forma como consegues manter-te num patamar inalcançável. Ninguém consegue penetrar essa barreira que construíste em teu redor.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

Sem nos apercebermos, tínhamos baixado o tom de voz, de tal forma que este não passava de um sussurro. Inclinei-me instintivamente para a frente, de modo a conseguir compreender as suas palavras.

– Não há nada que possam fazer para te magoar. Quem me dera ter essa força…

Ela estava enganada! Eu não era forte; muito pelo contrário, eu era um fraco, que se deixava subjugar por uma parte de si que tanto repudiava! Queria afirmá-lo, mas, em vez disso, dei por mim a contrariá-la, veemente:

– Weasley, quando é que alguém conseguiu humilhar-te ou magoar-te? Todos nós, Slytherin, já tentámos fazê-lo e nunca ninguém teve sucesso!

Eu esticara uma mão, obedecendo ao desejo de agarrar a sua, caída a poucos centímetros da minha. No entanto, desisti, num momento de indecisão. Fingi que queria espreguiçar-me um pouco, embora ela não tivesse reparado no meu gesto.

– Pensei que soubesses reconhecer uma máscara quando a vês. – foi a resposta.

Subitamente, vi-a trancada numa qualquer casa-de-banho, chorando, fugindo dos olhares indiscretos, dos comentários mordazes. Vi-a rebolar-se na cama, sem conseguir dormir, pensando nas acusações que lhe tinham sido dirigidas. Vi-a acordar, a meio da noite, encharcada em suor, com os olhos arregalados de susto ou dor.

Engoli em seco. Então, era esse o ponto fraco dela? Insegurança no que respeita ao que os outros pensam dela?

Fomos envolvidos por um pesado silêncio, apesar de nenhum de nós se ter apercebido. Eu estava perdido em pensamentos, tentando processar esta nova informação. Afinal, a menina perfeitinha tinha uma fragilidade! A sua fortaleza não era tão inexpugnável como fingia ser! O que significava que eu ainda tinha uma hipótese de a vencer, bastando para isso mudar a imagem que certas pessoas tinham dela.

Sorri, interiormente, à medida que delineava o meu plano, mesmo em frente ao meu alvo, sem que este compreendesse o quanto me ajudara. Nem precisara de recorrer aos instintos assassinos da serpente, que ainda se mantinha escondida, após o duelo com o perfume. O perfume…

Franzi o sobrolho, intrigado. Donde surgira aquele odor misterioso e simultaneamente apetecível? Aparecera e desaparecera tão depressa e intensamente que nem pude tentar descobrir a sua origem. Teria sido arrastado pelo vento, através da janela aberta da biblioteca? Ou existiria apenas na minha imaginação, surgindo nas alturas em que a serpente que vivia dentro de mim ameaçava subjugar-me por completo?

– Malfoy?

Estremeci ao de leve, em parte devido à nota de preocupação que detectei na sua voz. Encarei-a, procurando uma explicação para aquele fenómeno. Não a encontrei; a sua face mantinha-se impenetrável.

Então, aconteceu algo que eu julgara impossível voltar a suceder: os seus lábios entreabriram-se e, após uma pequena eternidade, formaram um sorriso. Não o sorriso que eu admirava, aquele ligeiramente inclinado para a direita; não obstante, foi o suficiente para me cativar. Abanei a cabeça, imperceptivelmente, numa tentativa infantil de me libertar do seu feitiço.

– Ainda estás a pesquisar sobre Animagi? – perguntei, desviando a sua atenção.

O seu sorriso não morreu, para meu desprazer. Pelas barbas de Merlim, como é que eu iria manter uma linha de pensamento coerente se aquele sorriso continuava a encantar-me?

– Ainda. Não é nada fácil recolher as informações de que realmente preciso. – acrescentou, em jeito de justificação. – Com certeza, terei de consultar a secção dos Reservados.

Não sei se me deixei levar pelo encanto proveniente do seu sorriso ou se deixei que o meu coração falasse mais alto, abafando os gritos da minha mente. Apenas estou certo de ter dito algumas palavras, num tom quase suplicante:

– Posso ajudar-te?

Desta vez, a Weasley parou de sorrir, quebrando o feitiço que me mantinha levemente alienado. No entanto, era tarde demais; eu já fizera aquele pedido meio desesperado. Nem mesmo os silvados indignados da cobra, aparentemente restabelecida, puderam mudar o passado.

Arrisquei fitá-la nos olhos, procurando saber o que é que ela sentia. Pareceu-me ver um leve rasto de desconfiança, tão natural que nem me importei, tendo em conta que pertencíamos a equipas opostas. Havia algo mais, talvez apreensão. Não, era… medo?

– Não vou negar que a tua ajuda me seria muito útil, mas…

– Ouve, Weasley. Eu sei que eu já te tratei muito mal, no passado. Eu sei que tu és uma Gryffindor e eu um Slytherin, que tu és uma Weasley e eu um Malfoy. Mas também sei que somos os dois melhores alunos do nosso ano e que, juntos, somos invencíveis. Nada é impossível para nós os dois.

Ela escutava-me com atenção, sem nunca deixar transparecer se eu a tinha convencido ou não. Pelo contrário, eu perdera toda a compostura e corara, ao de leve, depois de apreender as semelhanças entre o meu discurso e o de alguém que declarava à amada o seu amor impossível.

Mirei a mesa, sem ter plena consciência do que via. Não reparei nos livros que a ocupavam nem nos muitos pergaminhos manuscritos, alguns deles bastante riscados. Apenas tive a sensação de que ficara algum tempo a observar as suas mãos.

Eram tal e qual como eu as imaginara: pálidas, com dedos finos e compridos, graciosas. Nenhum anel conspurcava a imagem de pureza que me era sugerida, nem consegui detectar as marcas de esmalte nas suas unhas. Absolutamente fascinantes, dignas de serem retratadas pelos mais talentosos pintores.

– Achas que consegues vencer o teu orgulho? Afinal, ser visto com uma Weasley vai estragar o teu prestígio…

Ergui a face, tentando manter-me impávido. Ela estava a testar-me; estava tentada a aceitar a minha proposta, mas tinha medo. Medo de quê? Das nossas eventuais discussões? Do nosso insucesso? De ser magoada, humilhada?

– Fá-lo-ei, se tu aprenderes a não me temer. – repliquei, sem esconder uma nota de desafio.

Afinal, se íamos trabalhar juntos, tinha de existir um certo grau de confiança entre nós!

– Não é de ti que tenho medo. – murmurou ela, de olhos baixos. – Por vezes, penso ver algo mais nos teus olhos. Uma sombra invulgar.

Agora, eu tinha a certeza de que ela conseguia sentir os momentos em que a cobra lutava com maior intensidade. Era como se farejasse o perigo, como se adivinhasse que a sua hora poderia estar perto.

– Não deve ser nada de especial. Agora estou a olhar para ti e não há nada de anormal com os teus olhos. Deve ter sido algum efeito luminoso.

Pois claro que não detectas nada de estranho, idiota. Ela está bem presa às profundezas de mim, ainda escondida, após a sua derrota humilhante. Os sibilados que emite são facilmente abafados pelos meus pensamentos. Resumindo, não corres qualquer risco.

– É, deve ser isso. – concordei, secamente. – Então, aceitas?

A rapariga fitou-me, mais uma vez, como se estivesse a fazer uma última análise, antes de tomar a sua decisão final. De seguida, estendeu uma mão na minha direcção, solenemente. Apressei-me a imitá-la, receando que ela se arrependesse e recuasse, como eu fizera, há poucos minutos.

No instante em que apertámos as mãos, firmando o acordo, um arrepio percorreu-me, desde a cabeça até aos pés. Seria um mau prenúncio ou um sinal de que a nossa sociedade seria bem sucedida? Desejei ter escolhido Adivinhação, de modo a poder interpretar aquele acontecimento.

Delicadamente, a Weasley afrouxou o aperto e retirou a sua mão da minha. Não dava mostras de ter sentido o mesmo que eu, não obstante, estranhou a minha demora em largá-la. Apressei-me a corrigir o meu erro, desviando a sua atenção:

– Então, quando começamos, parceira?

Observei o modo como as suas sobrancelhas se ergueram: lentamente, demonstrando um certo divertimento. Achei piada ao gesto, acabando por deixar que os meus lábios formassem um ténue sorriso, sem qualquer resquício de troça ou malícia. Um sorriso verdadeiro, como diria um qualquer idiota de Gryffindor. E, contudo, gostei da sensação que me invadiu: era como se eu tivesse tomado um tónico relaxante.

Penso que ela também apreciou o meu gesto, visto que, segundos depois, correspondeu da melhor forma possível, ao abrir um sorriso levemente assimétrico, ligeiramente inclinado para a direita. O meu sorriso preferido, perfeito e adorável.

--

_Comentem (e desculpem pela demora)._

_Obrigada a todas os que têm acompanhado Contradições. Lamento informar que o próximo capítulo pode demorar mais um pouco. Isto, porque, embora estando já escrito (tal como o resto da fic), eu não terei disponibilidade para aceder à net (intermédios sucks). Espero que compreendam._

_Beijos._

_Ireth_


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Naquela noite e em todas as outras que se seguiam a um encontro com a Weasley, não sonhei. Conseguia dormir a noite toda, sem nunca ser atirado para o meu pesadelo do costume, sem nunca sentir a embriaguez que o vermelho me provocava. De manhã, acordava totalmente restabelecido e, surpreendentemente, de bom-humor.

Obviamente, Zabini relacionou os nossos encontros na biblioteca com a ausência dos meus pesadelos. Não era preciso ser muito inteligente para compreender este pequeno detalhe; bastava um pouco de astúcia, algo que está (ou deveria estar) presente em qualquer Slytherin. Infelizmente, o meu colega estava incluído nesse grupo e, como tal, desatou às gargalhadas, gozando com a minha boa disposição. Ignorei-o, sem paciência para discutir algo que ele considerava irrefutável.

Quem não parecia achar piada nenhuma à minha nova aliança era o Potter, como seria de esperar. Nos primeiros tempos, limitou-se a seguir-nos. Poderia ter resultado se ele fosse um bom espião, silencioso e paciente. Contudo, ele não conseguia ficar parado durante muito tempo; precisava de se movimentar, aproximar. Ficava tão perto de nós como se estivesse sentado ao nosso lado. O único problema era o facto de ficar a olhar intensamente para mim, com a varinha na mão e pronto a enfeitiçar-me caso eu fizesse algo à sua querida prima.

Hoje, não fez questão de fingir que se escondia (sim, porque ele limitava-se a sentar-se na mesa ao lado da nossa, com um livro de Quidditch aberto, para o qual não olhava). Em vez disso, sentou-se ao lado da Weasley, tão perto que os seus ombros se roçavam. Fiquei súbita e inexplicavelmente irritado.

Continuei a ler algumas passagens de um pequeno livro, cheio de encantamentos complexos, mas intrigantes. De vez em quando, interrompia a leitura e deitava um olhar aos outros dois, com curiosidade. Deparava-me sempre com a mesma cena: uma rapariga imersa no seu trabalho e um rapaz vigilante, com o olhar preso em mim e a varinha discretamente apontada na minha direcção. Não me importaria muito, não fosse o facto de o seu braço envolver, agora, os ombros da prima, numa atitude protectora que tanto me aborrecia.

– Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, Potter. Eu não vou conseguir concentrar-me se continuas a apontar-me a varinha desse modo. – disse, num tom frio, mas irritado.

– Tens medo de alguma coisa, Malfoy? – volveu ele, numa voz semelhante à minha, mas mais baixa. Perigosamente baixa.

Sorri, cinicamente.

– Tenho mais medo da tua prima do que de ti. – repliquei.

Ele empalideceu. Deve ter compreendido que eu estava a ameaçar a rapariga, e não ele. O seu instinto de protecção, ou melhor, a sua mania de salvar toda a gente, veio ao de cima. Apontou-me a varinha directamente ao peito, com os olhos a faiscar.

– Tu não te atrevas a tocar-lhe! Se queres lutar, fá-lo comigo.

Fitámo-nos, mutuamente enfurecidos. Eu estava tentado a aceitar o seu desafio. Seria um grande prazer arrancar-lhe aquela expressão de heroísmo da face…

– Vocês importam-se de parar com isso? – intrometeu-se ela, com a voz levemente esganiçada.

Desviei o olhar do Potter, por segundos. Deparei-me com uma Weasley alarmada, quase assustada. Uma onda de desilusão varreu-me, ao constatar que ela estava preocupada com o primo, e não comigo. Como seria de esperar.

– Rose, vamos embora. – murmurou o outro, mais docemente.

Esperei que ela se limitasse a arrumar os livros e o seguisse, simplesmente, sem se dignar a lançar-me mais do que um olhar de raiva contida. Pelos vistos, o Potter pensou o mesmo, visto que se ergueu, sem deixar de me apontar a varinha. Contudo, ela não o imitou. Permaneceu sentada, com uma mão sobre o livro que estivera a ler.

– Não, Albus. Eu não vou. – recusou, determinada.

Fomos atingidos pelas suas palavras, embora de maneiras diferentes. Conseguia ver a minha surpresa espelhada nos olhos verdes dele, mas não só. Parecia desapontado, além de nitidamente confuso.

– Rose, eu sempre disse que esta vossa… associação não era uma boa ideia. Ele… não é de confiança.

Enquanto ele se debatia com as palavras, um tanto atrapalhado, eu fitava-a, sem realmente a ver. Nunca imaginei que ela fosse capaz de semelhante comportamento, sobretudo por minha causa.

– Basta. – cortou ela, num tom de comando a que não se podia desobedecer. – Eu confio nele.

Não reagi, face à sua confissão, talvez por estar certo de que não era verdade. Como podia ela confiar em mim, depois de ter visto a serpente que habita em mim? Devia ser um engodo, uma tentativa de convencer o primo a deixá-la em paz.

Olhei para ela. Falava directamente para ele, sem me fitar. Estava pálida, mas a sua anterior determinação não fora abalada. Se possível, fora intensificada, ao ponto de quase se tornar perigosa. Não me admirei ao ver que o Potter recuava. Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, teria feito o mesmo.

Tirei a varinha do manto, por uma questão de precaução. Sabia que o Potter ainda não estava convencido nem tinha desistido de me defrontar. Maldita ousadia de Gryffindor! Não sabem quando devem fugir, abandonar o barco. Não seria uma atitude cobarde, mas sim inteligente.

– Mas eu não! Ele é um Malfoy, Rose!

Desta vez, a Weasley deixou escorregar a sua máscara de firmeza. Ergueu-se, rapidamente, e encarou o primo, olhos nos olhos. As suas faces encontravam-se a poucos centímetros uma da outra. Durante um momento de loucura, pensei que ela fosse beijá-lo. E esse pensamento não me trouxe divertimento nem um prazer mordaz. Senti uma pontada no peito, que me magoou. O que se passava comigo?

– Ouviste o que acabaste de dizer? Albus, tu estás a ser preconceituoso! Lá por ele ser um Malfoy não significa que seja menos digno de confiança!

Abanei a cabeça, descrente daquilo que os meus ouvidos tinham captado. Não, não poderia ser. A Weasley estava a defender-me do próprio primo, não para acabar com a nossa discussão, mas porque acreditava piamente naquilo que dizia! Nem eu estava certo da veracidade das suas palavras, não obstante, ela mostrava-se segura, tal como quando respondia a uma questão, nas aulas.

O Gryffindor recuou, magoado, como se ela lhe tivesse batido. Pensando melhor, estaria com melhor cara se ela o tivesse esmurrado. Fora um duro golpe, um ferimento grave no seu orgulho. Porque Albus Severus Potter era orgulhoso, quase tanto como eu. Aquele gesto assemelhar-se-ia, aos seus olhos, a uma vil traição, agravada pelo facto de o sangue que lhes corria nas veias ser praticamente o mesmo.

– Viste o que ele fez? Ele virou-te contra mim! – cuspiu ele, desvairado, com uma voz claramente ofendida.

Virou-se para mim, adoptando uma postura enraivecida. Quase consegui ver as chamas que lhe lambiam a íris, qual demónio assustador. Aguentei o seu olhar, tentando pestanejar o mínimo possível. Não iria dar parte de fraco, não iria mostrar-lhe que precisava de que uma rapariga me defendesse. Ergui a varinha, pronto a proteger-me, assim que o vi preparar-se para me atacar.

Num momento, estávamos frente-a-frente, em posição de combate. No seguinte, a varinha do Potter agitou-se e uma luz vermelha saiu da sua extremidade, dirigida a mim. Não me defendi imediatamente, uma vez que um movimento lateral me distraiu. Algo mais se lançara na minha direcção, embora eu não soubesse o que era. Pensei que a Weasley se arrependera da confiança que depositara em mim, decidindo unir-se ao melhor amigo. Senti uma nova pontada, que me desarmou completamente. Eu não me conseguia defender, eu ia ser atingido a qualquer momento…

Segundos antes do feitiço me atingir, surgiu uma barreira transparente na qual embateu a maldição. Ouviu-se um estrondo e algumas cadeiras foram atiradas pelo ar, indo embater numa das estantes. Uma pilha de livros foi atirada para o chão, qual cascata de folhas. Felizmente, não estava ninguém na biblioteca.

Dei por mim a arfar, encharcado em suor. Ouvi um som semelhante, vindo da minha esquerda. Apercebi-me de que alguém se encontrava ao meu lado, tão perto que os nossos cotovelos se roçaram. Mirei, de soslaio, a Weasley, sem me preocupar em esconder a surpresa que me invadira, misturada com um intenso alívio.

A sua face estava corada do esforço, mas também de raiva. Quase podia sentir esse sentimento ondular em seu redor, consumindo-a sem encontrar qualquer oposição. Mesmo assim, fui capaz de reparar que as suas mãos tremiam, ligeiramente.

– Tu fizeste a tua escolha, Al. E eu fiz a minha. – proferiu, num tom glacial, desprovido de sentimento.

Só nesse instante me lembrei do Potter. Virei a cabeça na sua direcção, tão depressa que o meu pescoço se ressentiu. Ignorei as dores lancinantes que me invadiram, certo de que ele estava a debater-se com algo muito pior. O peso da traição pesava-lhe, agora, sobre os ombros, forçando-o a curvar-se, numa postura derrotada. Apenas os seus olhos se mantinham incendiados, alternando entre mim e ela. Por fim, virou-nos costas e saiu da biblioteca, com passos largos.

Imediatamente a seguir, a Weasley deixou que a varinha escorregasse da sua mão, indo cair no solo com uma pancada seca. Sentou-se numa cadeira, com os cotovelos apoiados nas coxas e a cabeça enterrada nas mãos. Os seus ombros agitaram-se, primeiro imperceptivelmente, depois com mais violência, à medida que mais e mais lágrimas escorriam por entre os seus dedos.

Fiquei petrificado, com o olhar preso na sua figura frágil. Doía-me que ela, sendo tão forte e poderosa, sucumbisse àquele comportamento tão humano, à minha frente. Ela, que só demonstrava as suas fragilidades quando estava só. Doía-me que ela quebrasse as suas próprias regras na minha presença.

Precisava de me distrair. Apontei, então, a minha varinha aos livros caídos e coloquei-os no seu lugar original. Fiz o mesmo com as cadeiras, apagando os vestígios da actuação do feitiço. Desejei que os estragos tivessem sido mais graves, para que eu demorasse mais tempo a arrumar tudo e ela tivesse tempo de se recompor.

Não podia adiar mais o inevitável. Apanhei a sua varinha do chão e coloquei-a na mesa, a seu lado. Procurei a pouca coragem que existia em mim e usei-a para me forçar a encarar a rapariga, agora mais calma. Não aguentei, contudo, a visão com que me deparei e fechei os olhos, um tanto infantilmente. Raios, eu não era capaz de a ver daquele modo! Não passava de um cobarde que temia a sua dor, transformando-a em minha.

Queria ajoelhar-me a seu lado, envolver as suas mãos com as minhas, dizer-lhe que tudo ficaria bem. Queria roubar-lhe as lágrimas que ela derramava em fio, arrastando consigo todo o seu sofrimento. Queria que os seus lábios formassem o meu sorriso preferido e os seus olhos voltassem a brilhar.

Cerrei os punhos, aborrecido com o meu egoísmo_. Pelas barbas de Merlim, Scorpius, a rapariga está a sofrer. Precisa de ser consolada, acarinhada. E tu só consegues pensar no seu sorriso, no quanto te magoa a visão das suas lágrima!_

Ousei abrir os olhos. Para meu alívio, ela já não chorava. Estava a limpar os olhos ao manto, mais calma, não obstante a expressão de mágoa que lhe deformava o rosto. Admirei-a, mais uma vez, pela sua capacidade de enfrentar as adversidades, sempre de cabeça erguida. Mesmo nos momentos de fraqueza, ela era mais corajosa do que eu.

– Rose…

Ela estremeceu, ao ouvir o seu nome próprio ser sussurrado por mim. Fitou-me, numa súplica silenciosa que eu não entendi. Depois, abanou a cabeça, como se estivesse a afastar uma ideia impossível, embora desejável.

– Rose, eu… – repeti, sem saber o que dizer, como explicar a minha falta de tacto.

– Não precisas de dizer nada, Malfoy. Eu só detive o feitiço para evitar que vocês lutassem. O Albus pode ter sido um grande idiota, mas eu não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça.

Engoli em seco. Então, fora por isso que ela me salvara? Para evitar que o primo se magoasse? _E eu, Weasley? Não te passou pela cabeça que eu também poderia ser ferido?_

Não percebi porque é que eu estava tão irritado. Era óbvio que ela não estava preocupada comigo. Confiar em mim era uma coisa, preocupar-se comigo era outra. Realidades completamente diferentes, que eu não deveria ter misturado. Só gostaria de saber porque é que as suas palavras me feriram tanto, porque é que a cobra se agitou, abanando a cauda de encontro as minhas costelas, chicoteando-me o coração e os pulmões.

– Não te preocupes, Weasley. Não atacarei o teu primo, a menos que ele o faça primeiro. – prometi, numa voz seca, totalmente diferente da que eu usara para a chamar. – Devias descansar.

Dei meia volta e abandonei a biblioteca, deixando a sua face marcada pelas lágrimas para trás, mas trazendo o meu orgulho ferido.

* * *

Estou mergulhado no azul. Um azul gelado, opressivo, que me prende e sufoca. Não consigo nadar até à superfície, não consigo respirar. Os meus tornozelos estão presos por garras invisíveis, que me apertam e ferem sem piedade. A minha vontade começa a esmorecer; deixo de lutar, deixo que o azul me arraste para as suas profundezas, despidas de calor.

Um movimento ao meu lado desperta-me do meu torpor. Procuro a sua origem, consciente de que é a minha última hipótese de salvação. A minha visão não distingue formas, apenas cores. Sinto-o, mais do que o vejo. O vermelho. O meu salvador.

Inspiro profundamente o seu perfume. O meu cérebro agradece a vida que me entra pelas narinas, vida essa que cheira a limão ou toranja, misturado com as pétalas de uma flor desconhecida. Entretanto, a minha visão vai se tornando cada vez mais nítida e pormenorizada. Distingo variações de tom, zonas mais claras e outras mais sombrias. O vermelho é um arco-íris de cores, todas elas vermelhas, todas elas diferentes.

O azul está encolhido a um canto, sibilando enfurecido. Fito-o com desprezo e renúncia. Repudio as Trevas que representa, repudio a própria cor, tão morta e fria. Viro-me de costas para ele e ele desliza ao longo das paredes, sob a forma de uma cobra, mantendo-se no meu campo de visão. Sei que a única forma de me livrar dela é abraçar o vermelho, deixar que entre em mim, preenchendo todos os espaços vazios.

O vermelho também se transformou, adquirindo uma forma humana, de cabelos castanhos emaranhados, tez pálida e olhos azuis. Rose Weasley é o vermelho; o vermelho é Rose Weasley. Ela é a minha única salvação, é a única que pode destruir a cobra azul. Rose é o antídoto para o veneno que me corre nas veias. Rose é a borracha que apaga o azul. Rose é a leoa que pisa a cabeça da serpente. Rose é o oxigénio que me faz viver, é o perfume que me mantém consciente.

Rose é a minha vida.

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Novo capítulo, gente! Quero saber o que estão a achar da fic… especialmente sabendo que só existem mais dois capítulos!

Obrigada Lyra e Lauh pelos comentários sempre animadores!

Tenho pena que as outras pessoas que lêem a fic não se dêem ao trabalho de mandar um review. É tão fácil!

Beijos.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Nunca pensei renunciar a uma visita a Hogsmead para ficar no Salão, com uma montanha de apontamentos à frente do nariz e a Weasley ao meu lado. Porém, aqui estou eu, alegremente entretido com um dos temas que mais interesse me desperta. Ela partilha do meu entusiasmo, não obstante a dor que a zanga com o Potter lhe tem trazido. Juntos, esquecemos tudo o que nos separa e agarramo-nos ao que temos em comum.

Os nossos progressos foram louváveis. Graças a mim, conseguimos reunir novos e importantes dados, obtidos através de um livro que eu descobri na secção dos Reservados. Agora, pouco mais havia a fazer, antes de passarmos à acção. Por mim, esse último passo poderia ser dado naquele momento, contudo, ela não concorda. Acha que temos de saber muito bem o que vamos fazer, a menos que não nos importemos de ficar com uma cauda para sempre.

Sem a presença taciturna do Potter, a nossa aliança tornou-se muito mais agradável. Além de podermos trocar pontos de vista muito mais abertamente, falamos de outros assuntos, alguns dos quais bastante divertidos. Ainda me lembro do dia em que a Weasley se riu, pela primeira vez. O som cristalino, ligeiramente mordaz, ainda ecoa nos meus sonhos, juntando-se ao vermelho e respectivo perfume.

O sentido de humor dela não é tão puro como eu pensava. Por vezes, chego a assustar-me com o carácter sombrio que adquire. Demonstra uma faceta rancorosa, quase vingativa, cuja existência eu desconhecia. Nunca pensei que ela se divertisse com as pequenas partidas que o seu primo, James Potter, passa a vida a executar. Sempre me convenci de que ela o condenava, embora não abertamente.

Agora, compreendo que ela não é aquilo que eu pensava. Não procura ser melhor do que os outros, mas sim dar o seu melhor. Por isso é que sorri quando responde a algo particularmente difícil: sente que ultrapassou mais uma barreira erguida por si mesma. É também por essa razão que eu continuo a invejá-la, a si e à sua maneira de ser, tão perfeita e delicada.

Sei que ela também mudou de opinião acerca de mim. Para ela, eu não passava de um Slytherin idiota, que, por acaso, até era inteligente. Agora, vê em mim alguém em quem se pode confiar, com quem se pode ter uma conversa interessante e perspicaz, com quem se pode rir das pequenas coisas que vão sucedendo.

– Malfoy?

Despertei dos meus pensamentos, um pouco afogueado. Não vou negar que o facto de eu ter melhorado aos seus olhos me enche de orgulho, quase alegria. Contudo, sinto que estou a enganá-la, ao transmitir uma imagem de mim optimizada, na qual os meus defeitos são escondidos e as virtudes multiplicadas.

– Confias em mim, Weasley?

Ela colocou uma madeixa mais rebelde atrás da orelha, sempre com o olhar preso ao meu. Pelas barbas de Merlim, aquele azul era tão diferente do que tingia a pele da cobra!

– Confio.

As minhas suspeitas confirmaram-se, transmitindo-me uma certa sensação de pesar. Os remorsos provocados por essa mesma constatação eclipsaram a felicidade que isso me trazia, embora não fossem suficientemente intensos para abafar os silvados que se desprendiam do meu âmago.

– Não devias. – murmurei, soturnamente.

O sorriso com que ela me presenteara morreu e a sua face escureceu.

– Porquê? – sussurrou, um pouco ansiosamente.

Encolhi os ombros, certo de que a verdadeira justificação nunca lhe poderia ser apresentada, não só porque ela não acreditaria em mim, mas também por ser perigoso de mais para ela.

– Porque nem eu próprio confio em mim.

Desviei o olhar. Não queria vê-la murchar ainda mais, sob pena de me descontrolar e contar-lhe toda a verdade. Ela, contudo, pousou a sua mão esguia sobre o meu braço, como se quisesse refrear um qualquer impulso que me tivesse invadido. Não obstante a minha obstinação em não olhar para ela, sucumbi à leveza do seu toque e perdi o controlo do meu corpo. Os meus olhos procuraram o seu rosto, novamente luminoso.

– Eu já estive no teu lugar. Houve uma altura da minha vida em que pensei que seria incapaz de parar. Sentia-me como um assassino implacável, que não se comovia com as suas vítimas. – confessou, num tom pesaroso, arrependido.

– O que fizeste?

– Aquilo que nunca deveria ter feito: invejar o meu irmão. Eu era a irmã mais velha, tinha a obrigação de cuidar do meu pequenino, protegê-lo. No entanto, eu sentia ciúmes da atenção que lhe era dada, especialmente por parte da minha mãe. – fez uma pausa. – A minha mãe, a minha inspiração, o meu ídolo. Para mim, ela era como uma deusa na Terra: perfeita, inatingível. Contudo, ela tinha cada vez menos tempo para estar comigo, porque tinha de tratar do bebé. Eu, habituada a ser o centro dos carinhos, ressenti-me, claro.

Aquelas palavras causavam-lhe um certo desconforto, demonstrando que ela se envergonhava das suas atitudes menos correctas. Eu, pelo contrário, assimilei aquela informação com prazer. Rose não estava a apresentar-me uma faceta menos nobre da sua personalidade; estava a mostrar-me que era humana. Uma deusa na Terra, como ela dissera: perfeita, mas com aquelas pequenas fragilidades que a tornavam real.

– Como superaste esse momento? – a minha voz denotava ansiedade, sede das suas palavras.

– Às minhas custas. – suspirou. – Só ultrapassei a inveja que sentia pelo meu irmão quando ele quase morreu, à minha frente. – respondeu, em voz baixa. – Estávamos sozinhos, na sala. Eu fora encarregada de tomar conta dele, não obstante a minha evidente contrariedade. Sentei-me numa cadeira a ler, ignorando os sons que o bebé emitia. De repente, esses sons cessaram. Estranhando o silêncio, interrompi a leitura e procurei-o. Estava caído no chão, inconsciente. Tinha caído do berço, apesar de eu não perceber como.

Ela parou para tomar fôlego e, pensei eu, coragem. O seu relato era um tanto arrepiante, uma vez que eu conseguia ver nitidamente aquilo que ela me descrevia. Fui capaz de sentir a sua aversão pela criança, a sua ânsia de atenção, a sua inveja inadmissível. Isto, porque eu próprio já experimentara essa sensação.

– Deixei cair o livro e rastejei até ao local onde o corpo dele jazia. Fiquei tão assustada que comecei a fazer tremer as paredes. Abanei o bebé, mas ele não acordou. – a sua voz ficou-lhe presa na garganta, durante alguns momentos. – Eu pensei que ele tinha morrido, por minha causa. Arranquei mais de metade do meu cabelo, sem sequer me aperceber. Beijei-o, vezes sem conta, acarinhei-o, embalei-o. Pela primeira vez, desde que descobrira que o invejava. E, surpreendentemente, ele acordou. – os seus olhos estavam marejados de lágrimas, que teimavam em não cair. – Abriu os olhinhos e sorriu-me, como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Da sua boquinha, saiu uma só palavra, a sua primeira palavras: mana.

Engoli em seco. Não era necessário que ela me explicasse que tinha feito magia para reanimar o irmão ou que era a primeira vez que tocava no assunto. Simplesmente, eu sabia-o. A pequena Rose não o soubera, no entanto, a rapariga que se encontrava ao meu lado, impossibilitada de falar, sabia.

Num impulso, abracei-a. Esqueci-me de que estavam outros alunos no Salão. Esqueci-me que ela era uma Weasley e eu um Malfoy. Esqueci-me de que ela era uma Gryffindor e eu um Slytherin. Tudo o que eu queria era envolvê-la com os meus braços, transmitir-lhe calma, compreensão.

Ela ficou muito rígida, de início, contudo, acabou por encostar a cabeça ao meu ombro, com as palmas da mão apoiadas no meu peito. Ignorei o desconforto que a situação me provocava, bem como os sibilados enfurecidos que ecoavam nas profundezas do meu ser. Nada disso era importante.

Ela não chorou, limitando-se a recuperar a serenidade. Moveu-se ligeiramente. Pensei que se fosse afastar de mim, romper o abraço, no entanto, apenas de aproximou mais de mim. Os seus cabelos ondularam perto da minha boca, permitindo que o odor que deles se desprendia atingisse as minhas narinas.

Eu já tinha chegado à conclusão de que Rose era o vermelho dos meus sonhos, porém, ainda não tinha compreendido que o perfume também era seu. Aquela mistura simultaneamente ácida e floral, que tanto me deliciava, existia; era tão real como a rapariga que eu tinha nos braços. Eu estava, nesse momento, com as narinas dilatadas, tentando reter aquela essência para sempre na minha memória, embora eu soubesse que, assim que Rose se afastasse de mim, também ela desapareceria.

Desejei que esse momento nunca chegasse.

* * *

Deitei-me mais cedo do que os meus companheiros, em parte para não ter de os ouvir questionar-me sobre a Weasley. No entanto, o que mais me preocupava eram os movimentos que eu sentia no meu âmago. A serpente, longe do vermelho, recuperara as suas forças e preparava-se para mais uma tentativa. Os seus sibilados não eram audíveis, contudo, eu sabia que eram mais letais do que nunca.

Afastei os lençóis do meu corpo transpirado. Contorci-me, à medida que a cobra se movimentava, cada vez com mais urgência, para fora do seu covil. Em breve, tentaria derrubar a minha resistência para tomar o poder. Se eu falhasse, ela assumiria o controlo do meu corpo. E, depois, só Merlim sabe o que faria. O mais provável era obrigar-me a arrastar-me até ao dormitório da Weasley, com o objectivo de a aniquilar.

A certeza de que, caso falhasse, ela morreria fez-me estremecer violentamente. Não, eu não iria deixar que algo de mal lhe sucedesse!

_Porquê?_

Respondi à cobra, respondi a mim mesmo. Porque ela era Rose, o vermelho que me salvava, o perfume que tanto me encantava. Eu podia invejá-la, mas não era esse sentimento que me fazia sonhar com ela, noite após noite.

Eu amo-a.

A cobra sibilou, enfurecida, porém, retirou-se, mais uma vez derrotada.

* * *

Logo de manhã, escapuli-me para uma qualquer casa-de-banho e comecei a despejar o conteúdo de uma dúzia de frascos. Poderia, simplesmente, ter feito desaparecer o líquido dourado borbulhante, no entanto, senti que seria demasiado fácil. Eu tinha de me debater comigo mesmo, com a cobra que se agitava perigosamente dentro de mim. Tinha de deixar em aberto todas as probabilidades, incluindo a de desistência, mesmo que isso significasse a vitória do azul sobre o vermelho.

A poção Felix Felicis fora um desafio de todo o tamanho. Nunca tentara produzir nada tão complexo: um simples erro de dosagem e tudo teria sido em vão. No entanto, consegui fazê-la com sucesso. Pena que ninguém a fosse utilizar.

Funguei depreciativamente. Teria sido um bom plano, algo que conduziria à ruína da Weasley. O que diriam os professores se encontrassem um conjunto de frascos desta poção escondidos na mala dela? De certo, pensariam que ela as usava para manter o seu disfarce de menina inteligente.

Todos começariam a apontar-lhe o dedo, acusando-a de ser desleal. Ninguém continuaria a vê-la como símbolo de justiça ou nobreza. Compará-la-iam às piores criaturas, sem dó nem piedade.Ela não aguentaria sentir a desconfiança em seu redor e acabaria por sucumbir, deixando que a sua única fragilidade tomasse conta de si, o que acabaria por destruí-la por completo.

O meu plano era brilhante e, sobretudo, perfeito. Ninguém conseguiria relacionar-me com a sua queda. Entretanto, eu aproveitaria a situação para somar pontos e vitórias, destacando-me dela e das suas mentiras. Eu seria admirado.

Felizmente, apercebi-me a tempo do erro que estava a cometer. Eu não tinha o direito de lhe estragar a vida, destruindo os seus sonhos, tudo aquilo por que ela lutara. Agora que compreendi o alcance dos meus sentimentos por ela, apenas a ideia de lhe fazer mal era-me insuportável, tão dolorosa como se uma faca me tivesse sido espetada nas costas.

Eu estava a ser, novamente, egoísta. Eu não desistira por achar que o que pretendia fazer era errado, mas sim porque, se eu o fizesse, o azul dominaria o vermelho, a cobra morderia a jovem. Eu perdê-la-ia para sempre, não obstante o facto de nunca a ter tido.

Faltava despejar três frascos. Eu poderia tê-lo feito mais rapidamente, no entanto, não sentiria o peso dos meus actos. Eu precisava de ponderar aquilo que ganhava e perdia com a minha decisão e decidir se fizera o melhor para mim, para ela, para nós.

Restam dois frascos. Tiro a rolha de um deles e inclino-o, deixando que o líquido escorra, lentamente. Sorrio, triunfante. Eu vencera a minha parte mais maligna, o meu lado mais obscuro. A minha razão e os meus sentimentos tinham-se unido para atingirem um objectivo comum: a derrota da cobra.

Fiz desaparecer o frasco vazio. Peguei no último frasco e observei-o, maravilhado com a coloração amarela da poção, semelhante a ouro derretido. Perdi cerca de cinco segundos na sua contemplação, totalmente inconsciente de que não o deveria ter feito. Deveria tê-lo esvaziado, logo a seguir ao desaparecimento do seu antecessor.

A porta da casa-de-banho escancarou-se, com ruído. Pelo espelho, vi um par de olhos verdes, fitando-me com surpresa. Depois, o seu olhar recaiu no recipiente que eu segurava. Apressei-me a escondê-lo num dos bolsos interiores do meu manto, sem deixar de encarar o Potter.

– O que é que andas a tramar, Malfoy?

A sua face demonstrava um certo entendimento, que me assustou deveras. Poderia ele ter identificado a poção?

– Uma maneira de te tornar menos inconveniente, Potter. – repliquei, avançando na sua direcção, com a varinha bem presa na mão.

Ele deve ter pensado que eu o ia atacar, visto que levou a mão ao manto. Contudo, eu dirigi-me à porta e deixei-o sozinho, repleto de incertezas.

* * *

**N. A.: **Penúltimo capítulo, gente. Ou seja, já só falta mais um. E opiniões sobre uma possível continuação? Vão pensando nisso.

Agora, respondendo aos reviews:

**Juh**: Obrigada pelo comentário! Ainda bem que gostas do que escrevo. E bem, o Scorpius sentiu-se tentado a fazê-lo… mas há coisas que se sobrepõem. You'll see.

**Lyra: **Hehe, o Albus será sempre Sly no meu coração'zinho, mas, aqui, ele é bom. xD Quando eu publicar um livro e for famosa, falamos. xD E tu escreves bem!

**Lauh: **Irrita-me tanto aqueles que não passam de espectadores passivos. Mas pronto, passando à frente, gostei de saber que estás curiosa em relação a isso da cobra. Espera até ao último capítulo.


	8. Capítulo VII

****

Capítulo VII

Ser prefeito sempre foi um dos meus objectivos. Por isso, fiquei satisfeito, quando, no meu quinto ano, me promoveram a esse cargo. Não me mostrei, contudo, surpreso ou alegre; eu sabia que o iriam fazer. Quem melhor do que eu para representar a minha equipa? Se não fosse eu, teria de ser o Zabini, mas ninguém no seu juízo perfeito o nomearia para o cargo.

O único inconveniente é o facto de, por vezes, termos de patrulhar os corredores, à noite, na companhia de outros prefeitos. Normalmente, acabo por arranjar uma desculpa para nos separarmos. Afinal, é preferível estar só a ter de ouvir alguma Ravenclaw idiota.

Hoje, era a minha vez de patrulhar um dos corredores. Um pouco contrariado, arrastei-me até ao meu destino, perdido em pensamentos. O facto de o Potter me ter apanhado em flagrante, além da suspeita de que ele reconhecera a poção, consumia-me lentamente. Receava que ele me denunciasse à Weasley ou a um dos professores.

Talvez por estar indirectamente a pensar nela, não me surpreendi quando a encontrei, a caminho do corredor que deveria vigiar. Ela não me viu; caminhava de cabeça baixa, em silêncio, também absorta nas suas reflexões. Apressei o passo, sem conseguir suprimir uma certa sensação de ansiedade.

– Weasley.

Ela estacou e fitou-me sobre o ombro, primeiro com curiosidade, depois com satisfação.

– Malfoy, por aqui?

Contornei-a rapidamente, de modo a poder colocar-me à sua frente. Ela encarou-me, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, exigindo uma justificação.

– Tenho de patrulhar o quarto andar.

– Que coincidência: eu também.

Sorriu para mim, daquela forma que mais ninguém consegue fazer. Dei por mim a retribuir o sorriso, verdadeiramente feliz por ela ser a minha companheira de vigia.

Recomeçámos a caminhar, agora sem pressa. As palavras também não surgiram em torrente, apressadas e sem sentido. Tínhamos uma longa noite pela frente, sozinhos nos corredores desertos da escola. Haveria muito tempo para falar. Agora, era a altura de sentir. E eu sentia, como nunca julgara poder sentir.

Conseguia captar todos os sons que a minha companheira produzia. Prestei especial atenção à sua respiração: ritmada, levemente acelerada. Algo se contorceu nas minhas entranhas, produzindo uma estranha sensação de leveza. Perdi momentaneamente o fôlego, contudo, ela não se apercebeu.

Cruzámo-nos com outro par de prefeitos, no terceiro andar. Eles ignoravam-se mutuamente, tal como eu faria se estivesse no seu lugar. Afinal, o que é que o Potter e aquela Slytherin teriam em comum, o que poderiam partilhar? Eu próprio nunca nutrira uma grande simpatia pela rapariga. Considerava-a demasiado fútil e atiradiça. Admira-me que ainda não tenha tentado engatar o Gryffindor. Ou talvez tenha tentado; ele é que não correspondeu aos seus avanços.

Os nossos olhares cruzaram-se, por segundos. Ele transmitiu-me uma só mensagem, bem clara: afasta-te dela. Era um aviso, uma ameaça que eu não deveria, mas iria, ignorar.

De seguida, a sua atenção saltou para a minha acompanhante. Imediatamente, a sua expressão alterou-se: uma sombra de angústia, quase arrependimento, trespassou-lhe o olhar. Sofria com a separação, embora não estivesse disposto a dar o braço a torcer. Na sua visão de Gryffindor, só se perdoa uma traição mediante um pedido de desculpas. Como se a Weasley se fosse rebaixar a esse ponto, tendo em conta que toda a razão se encontra do seu lado.

Pelo canto do olho, observei-a. Mantinha-se calma, não obstante, emanava ondas frias de desprezo. Arrepiei-me, involuntariamente. Desejei nunca ser o alvo do seu desdém, nem de outra coisa que não fosse agradável.

Foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa de retomar a marcha. Desviou-se do outro par, tendo o cuidado de passar ao lado da outra jovem. Cumprimentou-a, secamente, e continuou, com passos curtos e rápidos. Eu segui-a, sem esconder um sorriso de triunfo.

O seu ritmo foi apenas quebrado no andar superior, onde ela parou, encostada a uma tapeçaria. Parecia estar tão disposta a patrulhar os corredores como eu, por isso, não fiz qualquer referência aos nossos deveres de prefeitos. Era preferível ficar ali, a contemplá-la, enquanto ela permitia que a sua raiva se fosse desvanecendo.

Os seus olhos brilhavam, mesmo no escuro. Quis compará-los às estrelas, presas ao firmamento, no entanto, achei que nem isso faria jus à beleza com que me deparava. Nem isso, nem qualquer outro retrato da Natureza. Porque Rose era a luz, o vermelho, o perfume, a vida.

– Não sabia que gostavas da companhia daquela rapariga. – declarou ela, inesperadamente, num tom deveras acusatório.

Instintivamente, ergui uma sobrancelha, confuso.

– Donde tiraste essa ideia?

Foi a sua vez de se mostrar desorientada. O meu interior fervilhou de contentamento por ter conseguido fazê-la esquecer-se do Potter.

– Poupa-me, Malfoy. Vais me dizer que não reparaste no modo como ela olhava para ti, nem como te chamou? – a sua voz era desdenhosa.

Aproximei-me dela, sentindo a minha alegria evaporar-se, dando lugar a uma certa urgência. Eu tinha, pura e simplesmente, de esclarecer aquele assunto.

– Não. Se queres que te diga, mal olhei para ela. Estava mais preocupado contigo.

Os seus lábios entreabriram-se, numa demonstração do espanto que a invadira, embora continuasse céptica. Cruzou os braços à frente do peito e, recompondo-se do choque que a minha declaração lhe trouxera, adoptou um ar sério, quase autoritário. Exigia explicações convincentes, não obstante continuar silenciosa. Queria que eu a dissuadisse das suas convicções, queria que eu a persuadisse a acreditar nas minhas palavras. E eu queria fazê-lo, contudo, precisava de perceber o porquê das suas atitudes. Afinal, o que queria ela de mim?

– Ouve, não há, nem nunca vai haver, nada entre mim e ela. – reforcei, começando a ficar impaciente. – Eu desprezo-a.

O seu semblante suavizou-se, no entanto, eu ainda não fora suficientemente claro na minha recusa. Se queria devolver-lhe aquele sorriso encantador, tinha de me esforçar mais. Dei dois passos na sua direcção e estaquei, a poucos centímetros do seu corpo. Ignorei os sibilados enfurecidos e a aridez que se infiltrara na minha garganta. Fixei o olhar no vermelho dos seus lábios, pensando furiosamente. Sentia estar perto da verdade, mas faltava-me algo…

Inspirei, suavemente. Não contava captar, também, o seu perfume. No entanto, ele invadiu as minhas narinas, penetrou e magoou os meus pulmões, difundiu-se na minha corrente sanguínea, atingiu o meu cérebro.

Então, fez-se luz.

– Rose… estás com ciúmes?

Mesmo sob a luz trémula e fraca que vinha do exterior, consegui ver a sua reacção. Os seus lábios entreabriram-se, uma vez mais, permitindo-lhe inspirar profundamente. O ritmo a que o seu peito subia e descia alterou-se: tornou-se mais rápido, violento, urgente. No entanto, não foram estas reacções biológicas que me deram a certeza de que estava correcto. Foi a cor rosada que a sua face adquiriu, a partir das bochechas.

– Eu não…

Encostei um dedo aos seus lábios, impedindo-a de continuar. Eu não queria que ela desmentisse aquele facto, não queria que ela apresentasse quaisquer explicações. Naquele instante, tudo o que eu desejava era sentir a leve tremura da sua boca, sob o meu dedo.

– Scorpius.

O murmúrio que escapou à minha frugal proibição desconcertou-me ainda mais. Fechei os olhos, recordando o som da sua voz, ao proferir, pela primeira vez, o meu nome próprio.

Eu gostava do tom melodioso, levemente altivo, da voz de Rose Weasley. Contudo, o som que os meus ouvidos captaram foi muito mais rico e significativo. Era uma mistura de temor, ansiedade e paixão, com leves nuances de preocupação. Destacava-se, ainda, um forte desejo de liberdade, liberdade essa que eu já sentira, no dia em que o vermelho venceu o azul.

Desenhei, distraidamente, os contornos dos seus lábios. Senti a sua textura suave. Demorei-me um pouco sobre o local onde se encontravam mais gretados, experimentando cada vez mais intensamente o desejo de a beijar.

Eu arfava, ela também. O meu corpo sofria com a distância que nos separava; a serpente bradava, enfurecida, tentando impedir-me de me aproximar. Eu queria ser livre, ela também. O vermelho abria-nos a porta da liberdade; o azul agarrava-se aos nossos tornozelos, puxando-nos para trás, atrasando-nos. Eu amava-a, ela amava-me. E isso bastava.

Recolhi o meu dedo, sem poder evitar lamentar esse gesto. Afaguei as maçãs do seu rosto, ainda coradas, com uma precisão demorada, antes de descer a mão para o seu queixo.

Aproximei a minha face da sua, tanto que os nossos narizes se tocaram. Senti o seu hálito suave, levemente adocicado, embater no meu rosto, deflagrando a minha paixão, vencendo a minha resistência. Os seus braços envolveram o meu pescoço; o meu braço livre há muito que lhe rodeava a cintura. Ela cerrara os olhos, esperando o inevitável com ansiedade. Eu não conseguia evitá-lo por muito mais tempo. Fechei os olhos e inclinei-me para a frente, com lentidão.

O embate foi suave, quase imperceptível, contudo, pensei que o meu âmago iria explodir. Dor, felicidade, medo e confiança misturaram-se, à medida que os meus lábios se mexiam, captando os seus, saboreando-os. Sabiam a limão doce e laranja amarga, sabiam a desespero e a paixão. Sabiam a vermelho, sabiam a Rose. E eu queria provar cada bocadinho dela, explorá-la por completo.

Ela mordiscou-me o lábio inferior, aproveitando o momento em que fui forçado a tomar fôlego. A mão que anteriormente segurara o seu queixo tinha descido para as suas costas, ocupando-se com os seus cabelos. Eu não tinha a certeza do que era melhor: a sensação de plenitude que ela infundia em mim, ao aprofundar o beijo, ou o toque suave dos seus cabelos, que escorregavam por entre os meus dedos, para sempre rebeldes.

Uma das suas mãos soltou-se do meu pescoço e repousou no meu peito, insinuando-se por entre o meu manto. As suas unhas cravaram-se na minha pele, sobre a minha camisa. Em resposta, cravei os meus dentes nos seus lábios, ao de leve. Ela gemeu, quase imperceptivelmente.

Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada além dos seus lábios, da mão que se mexia sobre a minha camisa, dos seus cabelos nos meus dedos. Apenas tinha a certeza de que não poderia romper o beijo e o abraço, largar aquele corpo que tanto me atraía.

Como o destino é caprichoso! No momento em que acabei de formular estes pensamentos, ela gelou nos meus braços. A sua mão fechou-se, com os nós dos dedos apoiados no meu peito, já sem gentileza. Com o auxílio da outra mão, que soltou o meu pescoço com desenvoltura, empurrou-me para trás, imprimindo mais força do que seria de esperar.

Desconcertado, abri os olhos. Ela permanecia encostada à parede, com a respiração descontrolada e um brilho estranho nos olhos. A sua mão esquerda repousava sobre o seu peito, como se isso fosse suficiente para a ajudar a recuperar o fôlego. A outra estava ainda firmemente fechada, segurando um pequeno frasco com uma poção dourada: Felix Felicis, a sorte dos outros, o meu azar.

Toda a cor que me tingira o rosto, nos últimos minutos, foi sugada por aquela visão. Como é que me pudera esquecer daqueles últimos vestígios do meu crime? Durante todo o dia, receara que o Potter me denunciasse, mal sonhando que eu próprio seria a minha perdição.

– Eu posso explicar.

Os seus olhos não exigiam justificações. Limitavam-se a fitar-me, acusatoriamente, embora desconhecem todo o alcance do meu crime.

Respirei fundo, pensando rapidamente. Eu queria contar-lhe a verdade, contudo, se o fizesse, ela não voltaria a confiar em mim. Eu, que desejara nunca ser a causa do seu sofrimento, tornar-me-ia a espada que trespassaria o seu coração, repetidamente. Não haveria lugar para nós, apenas para mim e ela, separados.

Tomei a minha decisão. Eu omitiria a verdade, em nome daquilo que ela significava para mim. Eu não suportaria perdê-la, agora que ela me estendeu uma mão, do alto do seu pedestal inatingível! Sim, eu estava a ser egoísta, mas quem se importava? Poupar-nos-ia uma grande dose de mágoa e, simultaneamente, abrir-nos-ia as portas que ainda não conseguíramos abrir.

– Miss Weasley!

No momento em que ouvi a voz da professora de Poções, soube que estava tudo perdido.

A professora aproximou-se de nós, seguida pelo Potter. As suas feições estavam distorcidas pela dúvida, o que lhe dava um ar angustiado. Sem dizer uma só palavra, retirou o frasco da mão dela e examinou-o, com um olhar profissional.

Fitei Rose, com a garganta seca. Ela estava muito pálida, no entanto, não parecia estar tão alarmada como eu. Será que ela não percebia o que se passaria a seguir? Confiaria assim tão cegamente na verdade e na justiça?

– Miss Weasley, foi a menina quem fabricou esta poção? – o tom da professora era cauteloso, apesar de eu ter distinguido uma nota de súplica.

Suspirei fundo, um tanto aliviado. Rose não tinha nada a temer, bastava-lhe negar para a feiticeira acreditar na sua palavra. Afinal, a sua fé na aluna não era assim tão frágil.

– Fui.

O meu mundo desabou. Dos meus lábios entreabertos de horror, escapou um grito de negação, que o Potter ecoou. Não, ela não mentira, ela não se entregara ao carrasco, na sua inocência. Não, simplesmente não podia! Ela não tinha o direito de se colocar entre mim e a justiça, entre mim e a maldição. Ela não poderia sofrer, outra vez, por minha causa.

– Sabe, certamente, que se for provado que a menina usou a poção num exame, poderá ser expulsa da escola?

A pergunta assemelhava-se mais a uma afirmação. Claro que ela sabia! E, mesmo assim, mantinha-se firme aos seus objectivos. Empreendera uma missão suicida, sem se importar com as consequências que poderiam advir da sua audácia.

A professora suspirou, derrotada. A esperança de estar errada já desaparecera do seu olhar. Agora, só lhe restava agir de acordo com o que a situação exigia da sua pessoa.

– Por enquanto, limito-me a destituí-la do seu cargo de prefeita.

Ela ouviu a sua sentença em silêncio, no entanto, as suas emoções já haviam tomado conta do seu ser. Toda a calma se evaporara, dando lugar ao desespero. Uma lágrima cruzou a sua face, assim que ela retirou o distintivo do seu manto. Olhou para ele, por momentos, como se estivesse indecisa. Pergunto-me se, nesse pequeno instante, se arrependera.

Vi-a esticar o braço, na direcção da mão estendida da professora. Soube que, se queria agir, tinha de o fazer agora; depois, seria tarde. Tinha, apenas, de decidir a quem era leal: ao vermelho ou ao azul, a ela ou à cobra.

Agarrei o seu braço e obriguei-a, gentilmente, a recolhê-lo. Tinha-me colocado entre as duas mulheres, funcionando como uma espécie de barreira, tal como ela fizera por mim. Evitei o seu olhar, por uma questão de auto-preservação. Eu estava certo de que se tivesse um vislumbre, por mais ínfimo que fosse, da sua dor, perderia todas as forças. Concentrei-me, pois, no vermelho, no seu perfume. No meu amor por ela.

– Mr. Malfoy, exijo que não se intrometa nos assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito! – guinchou a professora, autoritária.

– Não posso deixar que uma injustiça seja cometida. – rosnei, friamente.

– O que quer dizer com isso?

Rose agarrara-me o braço e puxava-me para trás, numa tentativa inútil para me deter. Era demasiado tarde, eu já tomara a minha decisão.

– A poção é minha.

Como seria de esperar, a feiticeira que me olhava sem esconder a sua confusão não se mostrou convencida. Se eu queria esclarecer o assunto e repor a verdade, tinha de ser mais explícito. Contei, então, toda a verdade, apoiando-me na certeza de que livrara Rose de uma pena imerecida. Não omiti nem suavizei nenhum pormenor, restringindo-me à verdade, fria, despida, cruel. No fim do meu discurso, entreguei o distintivo de prefeito que me pertencia e esperei a minha condenação.

A professora estava sem palavras. Observava-me como se me visse pela primeira vez ou como se eu fosse um pássaro vistoso que se tivesse revelado, na verdade, uma lesma viscosa. Ignorei-a; nada do que dissesse me faria pior do que o que já fizera.

Ao seu lado, o Potter mirava-me com asco, mesmo ódio. Eu quebrara a última barreira que o impedia de me odiar: a confiança que a prima depositava em mim. No entanto, também não dei importância a esse facto. Ele não significava nada para mim.

A única pessoa cuja opinião me interessava estava atrás de mim, nas sombras. Continuava a agarrar-me, no entanto, fazia-o sem se aperceber, talvez exclusivamente para se apoiar. Eu acabara de recusar a mão que ela me estendera, recusara-me a subir ao seu altar. O vermelho não conseguira expulsar o azul, para sempre; o azul não venceu, não conseguira alcançar os seus objectivos. Se isto fosse Quidditch, seria um empate técnico.

Indistintamente, escutei o que a professora me disse. Notei uma clara decepção na sua voz, sob todo o rigor que pretendia transmitir. Acenei, tentando compor uma expressão adequada, contudo, percebi que não sentia nada. Nada. Apenas um vazio.

A professora de Poções acabou o seu discurso e abandonou o corredor, com uma última ameaça que eu não entendi. O Potter não fez menção de a seguir; pelo contrário, quedou-se silencioso, acusando-me com o olhar. Depois, contornou-me e começou a sussurrar algo a Rose. Não ouvi as suas palavras, porém, sabia a que se destinavam. Uma pequena parte de mim desejou que ela ouvisse o primo e o seguisse, deixando-me só. O resto do meu ser ansiava por lhe gritar que não o fizesse.

– Não, Albus.

Foi tudo o que ela disse, num tom inexplicavelmente límpido e seguro, sem rastos do embargo que antes a assaltara. Duas palavras que, ditas daquele modo, não deixavam margem de resposta. Bastaram essas duas palavras para obrigar o Potter a deixar-nos, cabisbaixo, odiando-me profundamente.

Girei nos calcanhares, decidido a encará-la. Contudo, assim que me deparei com a sua face, amargurada pela desilusão, perdi toda a vontade de a enfrentar, apenas porque eu sou um cobarde. Um cobarde que pode passar por corajoso, sem nunca o ser.

Com o olhar no chão, esperei que ela atingisse o seu limite e começasse a insultar-me, atirando-me à cara todos os meus esquemas e defeitos. Ela gritaria, choraria, culpar-me-ia, com toda a razão. Era uma questão de segundos, talvez minutos.

– Porque decidiste desistir do teu plano?

Fui apanhado de espanto, de tal modo que ergui a cabeça, fazendo com que os nossos olhares se encontrassem. Não encontrei acusação, nem ódio; em vez disso, tristeza, sofrimento e uma ponta de esperança.

– Não é óbvio? – não pude evitar sorrir, trocista. – Eu não podia deixar que eu próprio te magoasse! Eu amo-te, Rose.

Ela permaneceu serena, durante um instante fugaz. Pensei que ela, na sua imensa bondade e inocência, me perdoaria. No entanto, ela não o iria fazer, não poderia. Há feridas que não saram assim, de um momento para o outro. E esta era uma delas, sem dúvida.

Rose deixou que as lágrimas, antes suprimidas, lhe corressem livremente pela face. Não fez qualquer esforço para se controlar. Parecia estranhamente destituída da sua força, como a flor que fora arrancada da terra no auge da sua beleza.

– Tu intrigas-me, Malfoy. – afirmou, num tom fraco. – Tu dizes que me amas, mas também me invejas, odeias.

– Isso não é verdade! – apressei-me a desmentir, irritado com a sua acusação.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada vazia, desprovida de alegria. Em tempos, também eu me rira daquele modo, cinicamente.

– És capaz de jurar que me amas mais do que invejas?

Eu abri a boca, pronto a responder-lhe que sim, que o meu amor era muito mais forte do que a inveja que ela despertava em mim. Contudo, não fui capaz de o dizer em voz alta. A cobra, aparentemente adormecida pela proximidade da jovem, despertara com todo o seu vigor. Comprimia-me as cordas vocais, impedindo-me de falar.

Nos segundos em que me debati pelo controlo da minha voz, compreendi algo muito importante, algo que eu sempre soubera, mas que quisera fingir que não era real. Algo que me impossibilitava de dizer _sim_, juntamente com a serpente azul.

Eu amava Rose Weasley, é certo. No entanto, também a invejava, cobiçava as suas conquistas. Eu não conseguia, simplesmente, lidar com a sua perfeição, face a todos os meus defeitos. A sua divindade não era compatível com a minha humanidade, a sua pureza afastava a minha imundície. Nós nunca poderíamos ser um só, pelo simples facto de que somos demasiado diferentes. A cobra azul, aquela pequena porção de mim que se debatia tão intensamente, era, apenas, a minha parte de Slytherin, a minha herança Malfoy: orgulho, preconceito, inveja, egoísmo, cobiça, raiva, ódio, … Tudo aquilo que me separa dela.

Suspirei, triste mas decididamente. Não havia volta a dar. Eu nunca seria capaz de expulsar o azul que me corre nas veias, tal como nunca conseguirei arrancar a minha pele por completo. Haverá sempre algo que resta e a partir do qual tudo se reconstrói. Dizer que eu poderia expulsar o azul de mim é tão ridículo como afirmar que Rose poderia deixar de ser o vermelho.

Rodei nos calcanhares, mantendo a cabeça erguida. Enquanto atravessava o corredor, deserto, deixando-a para trás, pude constatar que tomara a única decisão que poderia adoptar.

Azul e vermelho. Slytherin e Gryffindor. Cobardia e coragem. Inveja e justiça. Conceitos opostos, que não podem coabitar. Tal como um Malfoy e uma Weasley nunca poderão ser um só.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A: **Bem, eis o final de Contradições. Opiniões? Pedidos de continuação? Reclamações?

Possivelmente, continuarei a história em Incoerências.

Respondendo:

**Lyra: **Tenho umas luzes (muito ténues) para a continuação, mas vou fazer o que faço sempre: não planeio nada, ligo a minha playlist mais angst e escrevo.

Sim, a Rose é humana e, como tal, tem falhas. Não é uma Mary Sue. -.-'

E o Scorpius é… ok, não comento.

**Juh:** Curiosidade satisfeita?

Não encontrei o link. Como é que se chama mesmo?

Beijos. E review!


End file.
